BigBlader
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Es mi intento de comedia xD!, ke pasaria si nuestros amigos de beyblade, fueran seleccionados para entrar a bigblader?, averiguenlo. dedicado a cagalli y a kaily, grax por su apoyo
1. La Entrevista, La Llegada y algo mas

kiara(kr): ok, lo prometido es deuda y he aki el fic ke hiba a subir (ya lo subi, ya ke -.-)

(tyson)ty: me humillas, en este fic T.T

kr: klaro ke no, solo te muestro tal cual eres n-n

kai(k): y yo por ke rayos salgo en este estupido fic y hago cosas estupidas??? ¬¬

kr: hem,,, porke , porke, porke YO LO DIGO!!!!!!,por eso te pago

k: tu no me pagas ¬¬

kr: ñ-ñU

max(m): y por ke dices ke yo amo y adoro a barney, si es mentira??????

kr: chikos, chikos no se pongan asi, mejor sean komo ray el no se queja

ray(r): es lo ke tu krees

kr: dios nooo todo menos eso, ahoran van a conspirar en mi contra esto es COMPLOT!!!!!!!!!!! (valla, ke me traume kon bigblader, digo bigbrother ñ.ñ)

kenny(kn): almenos yo no me kejo

hilary(h): ni yo

tala(t): pero yo si!!!!!!! por ke rayos me gustaria dora??????????? y por ke rayos me dicen mujer y porke rallos escribo rayos con doble "L" y por ke... kiara le da un billete de $500 a tala ok continua, no me opongo n.n

kr: hemmm disculpenos, espero ke este fic sea de su agrado y si algo les incomoda avisenme ¿oki?, ahora si el fic:

"**LA ENTREVISTA, Y LA LLEGADA (y una ke otra estupides)"**

**CASA DE TYSON**

**PERIODISTA TOCA LA PUERTA**

**TYSON ABRE**

**TYSON: DIGA**

**PERIODISTA (PD): VENIMOS A ENTREVISTARLOS PARA EL CASTING DE BIGBLADER**

**TYSON: OK. PASE**

**TODOS: Y ESTA? O.O**

**PD: VOY A ENTREVISTARLOS HABER SI PUEDEN ENTRAR A BIGBLADER**

**MAX: NOS INSCRIBIMOS?**

**HILARY: SI PERO LOS TIRAMOS LAS BOLETAS, A NO SER QUE...(VOLTEA CON TYSON) TYSON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**TYSON: SILBANDO QUE? n-n**

**KAI: JURO QUE SI ENTRO A ESTE TONTO PROGRAMA TE VOY A MATAR**

**PD: OK. NO SE PONGAN VIOLENTOS Y QUE EMPIECE LA ENTREVISTA**

**1.- ¿POR QUE SE METIERON A ESTE PROGRAMA?**

**KAI: ESTOS SICÓPATAS ME OBLIGARON**

**KENNY: PARA VER EL SISTEMA DE VIGILANCIA**

**KIARA: NOMÁS**

**RAY: NO SE n.n**

**TYSON: POR LA COMIDA**

**HILARY;... QUIEN SABE ¿ME INSCRIBÍ?**

**MAX: BARNEY ME DIJO**

**4-.¿CUAL ES SU COLOR FAVORITO?**

**KAI: NEGRO**

**KIARA: NEGRO **

**KENNY: ROSITA -.-**

**TYSON: AZUL**

**HILARY: AMARILLO**

**RAY: BLANCO**

**MAX: MORADO**

**5.-¿TIENEN ALGUNA ESTRATEGIA PARA GANAR?**

**KAI: MATARLOS A TODOS xS**

**KIARA: NO**

**KENNY: ARREGLAR COMPUS**

**TYSON: COMER, COMER Y COMER n.n**

**HILARY NO**

**RAY: NO**

**MAX: COMER AZUCAR**

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**YA NUESTROS AMIGOS (AMIGOS?) AN LOGRADO ENTRAR A BIGBLADER Y BB (BIGBROTHER) LES ENSEÑO TODO RESPECTO A LA CASA Y A SUS HABITACIONES**

**MAX: POR DONDE EMPEZAMOS?**

**KAI: POR MATAR A TYSON?**

**TYSON: POR LA COMIDA?**

**HILARY: NO (p/: IDIOTAS) MEJOR DESEMPAQUEMOS**

**RAY: SI**

**KAI: HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN YO ME VOY A MATAR ... PERDON A BAÑAR XS (desde cuando kai pide perdón? O.o no!!!!!! El fin del mundo se acerca, no me lo creo, kai pidiendo perdon , es el APOCALIPSIS!!!!!!!, ya me calle, ya esta bien ¬¬ )**

**KAI ESTABA BAÑENDOSE Y... ¿CANTANDO? LA CANSION DE... "LA PANDILLA TELMEX"????? (BUENO ESO PARESE) **

**TODOS: O-O**

**KENNY: LINDA CANCION**

**TYSON: LINDA HABURGUESA**

**TODOS: TYSON???????????????**

**TYSON : QUE ... TENGO HAMBRE**

**RAY: TYSON, TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE**

**KAI SE SALE DE BAÑAR**

**KIARA: HEM... KAI? TODOS ESCUCHAMOS LO QUE CANTABAS**

**KAI: Y...**

**TYSON: QUE ASUSTAS... SI QUE ASUSTAS**

**KAI: (TONO SARCASTICO) GRASIAS**

**EN LA NOCHE TODOS ESTABAN LISTOS PARA DORMIR**

**TYSON : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DORMIRRRRRRRR**

**TODOS : YA DUERMETE**

**KIARA: Y CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**TYSON : OK ASUSTAN LO SABIAN?**

**TODOS SIIIIIIII AHORA DUERMETE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**TYSON :O-O OK (Y SE DUERME)**

**HE AQUÍ LA CANCION:**

_**Somos los gatitos gerbers seremos asesinos siempre**_

_**vamos todos a matar y mañana moriremos**_

_**los podremos revivir pero ahora hay que morir...**_

_**preparo el cuchillo preparo el rifle vamos a la guerra ...**_

_**y matando viajaremos por el mundo de la guerra**_

_**para hacer al despertar la guerra con Irán...**_

_**vamos todos a matar y mañana pelearemos los podremos revivir **_

_**pero ahora hay que morir**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kr: ojala les haya gustado, y hemm,, kon respekto a la kancion, un amigo y yo la inventamos en la escuela en la clase de artisticas n-n (supongo ke me habia afectado la regañiza ke me dieron en la escuela por un problemilla ke tuve ñ-ñU)

ty: drogadicta, eso pasa cuando eres adicta al cafe

kr: ke dijiste???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, yo no soy adicta al cafe dijo dirijiendose a la makinita de cafe y sorbiendo un trago del vaso

ty: naaaada, ya vi lo ke keria ver

kr: ahora si vas aver!!!!!!!!! ven aca no huyas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! persigue a tyson por todo el foro (y hablo de unos 50 km2)

r: mientras esos dos se pelean, no me resta mas ke decirles adios y lean el siguiente capitulo...

m: de esta...

ty: se oye a lo lejos escritora adicta al cafe...

kr: oi eso ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ha y adios n-n y dicho eso se va a ahorcar a tyson

CHAO xD!!!!!!


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

kr: wow, ya recibi 2 RR

k: milagro

kr: ¬¬

k: tu me arruinaste mi reputacion!!!!!!!

kr: sipi, y lo are otra vez si me da la gana

k: ¬¬

kr: ¬¬

k: ¬¬

kr: ¬¬

- cuatro horas mas tarde...

k: ¬¬

kr: ¬¬

ty: ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

k y kr: ¬¬

ty: prosigan n-n

m: ya dejen de pelear, ademas kiara no estas feliz por aver recibido reviews????

kr: sin dejar de mirar a kai ¬¬, pero si lo estoy max, no lo ves?????

r: si ademas...

kr: ¬¬

r: ok, ya me callo

kn: mejor presenten el fic

kr: haslo tu hilary

t: hilary esta ocupada persiguiendo a tyson

kr: sin dejar de mirar a kai ¬¬, pobre nadie lo kiere

k: ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo corriendo, directo a deskitar su ira kon tyson

k: jajajajaja, sabia ke no hiba a durar mucho tiempo, mirandome n-n, pero algo se me olvida,

- dos horas mas tarde...

(el foro estaba solo, 12:00am)

kr: ha si el fic, chikos?, chikos? donde estan, cuando vuelvan los matare?????????, en fin he aki el fic dicho esto se durmio

**"UNA VISITA INESPERADA"**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ABURRIDA SALA...**

**TYSON: OYE CHICA PELIRROJA ¿CUANDO LLEGASTE?**

**TALA: CALLATE, NO SOY MUJER BUENO ESO CREO -.-U Y YO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO AQUI**

**MAX OSEA QUE... VIVES AQUI N.N???????**

**TALA: NOOOOOOOOOOO DESDE QUE EMPEZO BB**

**MAX: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OK Ñ.Ñ**

**BB: CHICOS TIENEN VISITAS**

**RAY: QUE BIEN**

**HILARY: QUIEN ES?**

**BB: YA LO SABRAN ¬¬ LA VISITA ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS:**

**"DORA LA EXPLORADORA"**

**TYSON: QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡ O.O???????? SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRITANDO Y CORRIENDO EN CIRCULOS COMO IDIOTA---------- (ASI O MAS IDIOTA???? POR QUE MAS IMPOSIBLE)**

**KIARA: VAMOS, NO PUEDE SER TAN MALA ..U?**

**KAI : YA VERAS DIJO MIENTRAS SE ESCONDIA BAJO UN SILLON(HASTA KAI TIENE MIEDO, DE UNA INOCENTE Y POBRE NIÑA XD!)**

**EN ESO LLEGA DORA CON SU CARITA Ñ.Ñ**

**DORA: HOLA AMIGITOS N.N**

**TODOS: OO?**

**KAI: BB, ESTO ES ESTUPIDO, ESA NIÑITA ES ESTUPIDA, HASTA TU ERES ESTUPIDO ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**KIARA: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BASTA ¬¬U--------------------------- **

**BB Y KAI: O.OU¡ ESTA BIEN U.UU**

**DORA: AUN CON SU CARITA DE ANGEL**

**NO ES BUENO PELEAR POR QUE SI SE PELEAN ESCONDIENDO UNA ARMA LASER EN LA ESPALDA... TENDRE QUE ...SACANDO EL ARMA LASER¡¡¡¡¡¡MATARLOS¡¡¡¡¡ MUSIQUITA DE TERROR**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK IMAGINENSE ESTA ESCENA:**

**DORA Y BOTAS ACORRALAN A LOS INTEGRANTES DE BB EN UNA ESQUINA**

**MAX: QUE NOS VAS A HACER?**

**DORA: LOS VOY A MATAR POR LO QUE ME HAN HECHO**

**RAY: QUE TE HEMOS HECHO?**

**DORA: NOMINARME**

**KIARA: PERO SI TU NO ESTABAS AQUI**

**DORA: QUE AQUI NO ES BIGBRUTO?**

**TYSON: MANDE Ñ.Ñ**

**TODOS: TYSON ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**DE PRONTO SE OYE UN GRITO.ERA BOTAS QUE ES ABRAZADO Y ADORADO POR: ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿TALA?????!!! O.OU**

**BOTAS: DORA, AYUDAMEEEE**

**TALA: HOLA SIMIO ADORABLE**

**DORA: DEJA A BOTAS, BOTAS VEN VAMONOS , NOS HEMOS EQUIVOCADO. ADIÓS A TODOS Y ... ADIÓS CHICA PELIRROJA TALA XD**

**TALA: O.OU OYE ¬.¬-------------------- HA Y CUIDATE AMORCITO **

**DORA: O.O PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES!!! GRITO, DÁNDOLE UNA CACHETADA A TALA Y LARGÁNDOSE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**BIGBLADER (BB): CHICOS POR FAVOR PASEN AL CUARTO AZUL**

**VOCECITA EXTRAÑA: A QUIEN LE INTERESE EL CUARTO AZUL CONSTA DE 4 SILLONES, UNA MESITA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA Y UNA FLOR XD!**

**BB: EJEM PODEMOS SEGUIR ¬.¬?**

**VOCECITA EXTRAÑA: HEEEEEEEEEEEEE... SI!!!!!!**

**BB: -.-' MUY BIEN CHICOS COMO NADIE LOS KIERE NOMINAR LO ARE YO**

**MAX: NO NOS TENEMOS QUE NOMINAR NOSOTROS N.N**

**BB: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAX: OK, SOLO DECIA OO**

**BB: BIEN LOS NOMINADOS SON: EL CHICO COMPUTADORA KENNY, LA CHICA DEL PELO ROJO TALA Y ,EL CHICO HAMBURGUESA, YA SABEN QUIEN V.V**

**TYSON: ESE SOY YO!!!!!!!!!!!! N.N**

**HILARY : SE NOTA TYSON -.-**

**BB: OK, ESOS SON LOS NOMINADOS PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA/:SI POR MI FUERA LOS MATARI... PERDON OO PERDON LOS NOMINARIA A TODOS Y ME QUEDARIA CON EL DINERO**

**TODOS: OO**

**BB: SIIIIIII ACABE CON ESTOS CHICOS SIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**VOCESITA EXTRAÑA: HASTA MAÑANA QUE LOS VUELVAS A VER Y A OIR (MUSIQUITA MALVADA Y RISAS SICOPATAS)**

**BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VOCESITA 1: POBRE BB, SI SIGUE ASI TENDRA UN GRAAAAAAAAN TRAUMA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA**

**VOCESITA 2: SI, LE RECOMENTARE A MI SIQUIATRA xD!**

kr: acostada en el piso del foro, sola

- se habre la puerta del foro, y entran nuestros amigos... amigos?, bueno, conosidos

kr: despertando ke?

m: kiara, estas bien?????????

kr: ke????, a si chikos komo estan?? n-n. "algo tenia ke aser, en fin lo recordare mas tarde"

r: te kedaste dormida aki

k: ke bueno ¬¬

kr:¬¬

ty: genial, y empezamos otra vez

kr: algun problema???? ¬¬

ty: heeee... nop

kn: hemmmm cikos creo ke es hora de irnos

h: pero si acabamos de llegar

kn: si pero... dijo señalando a kiara, ke los miraba kon exprecion asesina

kr: si, ahora recorde ke hiba a hacer...

todos: ke????? (no hubieran preuntado -.-U)

kr: los hiba a sesinar, por haberme dejado sola ayer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo muentras perseguia a todo el ke estuviera alrededor de ella

r: debajo de un sillon si y no se pierdan otro capitulo de...

t: mientras huia de kiara esta escritora adicta al cafe...

CHAO


	3. Primera Expulsion

kr: oki, primero devo agradecer por los Reviews ke me han llegado

ty: jajaja, son muy pokos

t: si, porke escribes muy mal

t y ty: jajajajajajajaja...

kr: ¬¬ ahora si me colmaron la paciencia ya veran, pero primero... el Fic...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**

**"LA EXPULSION"**

**BB: OK ES MOMENTO DE DECIR QUIEN ABANDONA LA CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE **

**TYSON: ADIOS KENY Y.Y**

**KENNY:QUE? O.O**

**TYSON: NADA n-n**

**BB:OK DEJENSE DE BROMAS, EL QUE SE VA AHORA ES…………………………………………………**

"**KENNY"**

**KENNY: ADIOS, COMPUS WINDOWS XP YA ME DECONECTE, (AL VER QUE LO MIRABAN RARO), ****PERDON ADIOS AMIGOS xD**

**TODOS/CARAS FINGIDAS/ ADIOS KENNY TE EXTRAÑAREMOS Y.Y**

**Y CUANDO KENNY SE VA….. EMPIEZA LA FIESTA¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**KAI: (P/: SIII NO SE VA TYSON AHPORA SI LO PUEDO MATAR)**

**KIARA: (/SUSURRANDO/) KAI ESO NO SE DICE, SOLO SE HACE**

**KAI: HAAAA!!!!!!! ERES PSIQUICA O.O**

**KIARA: NO, NO ES ESO **

**KAI: TONS**

**KIARA: ESTO ES UN FIC Y SE PUEDE HACER LO QUE LA ESCRITORA TE INDIQUE U OBLIGE **

**KAI: n.n**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE (HEY YA FUERON MUCHOS MAÑANAS SERA QUE NO ME CANSO NUNCA? O.OU ) **

**RAY: QUE ABURRIDO ESTA ESTO**

**TALA: SI LO SE -.-**

**EN LA SALA…**

**TYSON: CREO QUE ME VOY A BAÑAR **

**MAX: YO TAMBIEN, BB NOS PODEMOS BAÑAR JUNTOS? (NOTA: NO SON GAYS, ES QUE MAX ES UN NIÑO INOCENTE Y VE A TYSON COMO SU LINDO HERMANITO n-n POBRE MAX -.-U)**

**BB: POR MI MATENSE, PERDON BAÑENSE **

**MAX: SIIIIIIII **

**TYSON: HEM MAX, ESQUE YO SIEMPRE CANTO **

**MAX: NO IMPORTA YO TAMBIEN **

**EN LA DUCHA,,,,,, **

**TYSON CANTABA LA DE MACKARRON CKICARON O COMO SE ESCRIBA**

**MAX: HEY, YO TAMBIEN ME LA SE **

**MAX Y TYSON SE PONEN A CANTAR LA DE MACKARRON CHICARRON**

**EN LA SALA TODOS OIAN LO QUE ELLOS CANTABAN**

**TALA: HAY QUE GRABARLOS**

**KAI: Y ASI TENDRAN UN LINDO RECUERDO(/NOTESE EL SARCASMO/)**

**KIARA: NOOOOO TALVEZ CHANTAJE ??????**

**HILARY: QUIEN LES ENSEÑO ESA BASURA**

**TODOS VOLTEAN CON KAI **

**KAI: A MI NO VEAN (ESCONDIENDO EL CD CON ESA CANCION BAJO EL SILLON) SABEN QUE YO ME BOY A LA PISCINA**

**HILARY ENCONTRO EL CD BAJO EL SILLON **

**HILARY: CUALQUIERA QUE SEA UN DESEREBRADO DEMENTE CANTARIA ESTA CANCION (PUSO EL CD)**

**TYSON Y MAX EMPEZARON A BAILAR Y KAI DESDE AFUERA CANTABA Y BAILABA**

**KIARA: AHORA VUELVO (Y SE DIRIJE A LA PISCINA Y AL LLEGAR…)**

**KIARA: KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KAI: QUE??? O.O**

**KIARA: KAI TU CANTAS ESO?? **

**KAI: NO ES ESO…. ES QUE…. HAGO EJERCICIO**

**KIARA: Y DESDE CUANDO NUESTRO ODIADO, EJEM PERDON NUESTRO ADORADO KAICITO HACE EJERCICIO?**

**KAI: HEEEEEEEE DESDE HOY!!!!!!!**

**KIARA: OK YA PARALE FOX**

**KAI: OYE NO ME CONFUNDAS CON ESE RUCO SOLO POR TENER EL PERO GRIS (PERON ADMIRADORAS DE ESE RUCO, PERDON DE FOX xD)**

**MAX: (DESDE LA SALA) A DORMIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KIARA: SI EN CUANTO NUESTRO ADORADO KAICITO TERMINE SUS EJERCICIOS xD**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**KIARA: n-nU**

**EN LAS HABITACIONES……**

**MAX: A DORMIRRRRRRRRR**

**RAY: OK MAX YA ENTENDIMOS **

**TYSON: GUENAS NOCHES MAKARRONES**

**TODOS: TYSON!!!!!!!!!**

**TYSON: OK YA ENTENDI**

**RAY: OYE NO TE COPIES MI FRASE COPIA BARATA**

**KAI: ESO TE APOYO ¡¡¡MATEN A TYSON!!!**

**TODOS: KAI!!!!!!!!**

**KAI: OK YA ENTENDI **

**RAY: OTRO?**

**KAI: OK YA VAMOS A DORMIR.**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kr: ahora si zoketes inutiles en donde estaba???? a si ya veran voy a atraparlos

- kiara persigue a tyson y a tala (ya hubo muchas persecuciones no?)

t y ty: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: y ahora ke izieron??

kr: dijeron ke escribia muy feo y por eso no recibia Reviews T-T

r: no les creas kiara, son solo dos mentes sicopatas extrañas ke han sido un producto mal hecho de la humanidad

todos: O-o

k: ray kizo decir ke solo son dos personas estupidas en el mundo

todos: haaaaaa

kr: pero komo kiera los voy a matar...

h: ni modo, endremos ke despedir el fic nosoros

kn: oki, hai se ven chavos

todos: o.o

kn: kize decir... CHAO


	4. La Prueba Del Huevo

kr: wi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, otro cap, ke aktualizo

m: siiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiii

kr: ¬¬

m: n-n

kr: bueno, pero hay una advertencia, "LAS PERSONAS SANAS DE LA MENTE NO ENTREN AKI"

ty: por?????

kr: ya veras

h: gueno, he aki el fic:

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"LA PRUEBA DEL HUEVO"**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE… (VAYA YA LE CAMBIE)**

**RAY: QUE ABURRIDO ESTOY**

**KIARA: LO SE**

**MAX: HEY TYSON VAMOS A CANTAR**

**TYSON: O.O**

**KIARA: SI, ACOMPAÑALOS KAI**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**KIARA: n-n**

**SE OYE UNA VOZ Y COMIENZA BB A HABLAR**

**BB: OK CHICOS TENDREMOS UNA PRUEBA MUY INTERESANTE ¬¬**

**TODOS: CUAL?**

**BB: LA PRUEBA DEL HUEVO**

**TODOS: O.O**

**BB: CONSISTE EN QUE A CADA PAREJA SE LE ASIGNA UN HUEVO PARA QUE LO CUIDEN DURANTE 3 DIAS. TENDREMOS A DOS INVITADOS DE BIGBRUTO Y BIEN LAS PAREJAS SON:**

**RAY: NO TENEMOS QUE ELEGIR NOSOTROS?**

**BB: HEMMM NO!!!!!**

**RAY: SOLO DESIA O.OU**

**MAX: Y QUE GANAMOS???**

**BB: HEM COMO DECIA LAS PAREJAS SON:**

**KAI Y TYSON**

**KIARA Y RAY**

**TALA Y DORA Y BOTAS**

** MAX Y ROSITA FRESITA**

**HILARY Y…**

**HILARY: Y YO QUE?**

**BB: HEEE BUENO NO IMPORTA POR QUE ESTAS EXPULSADA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HILARY: ASI NOMAS? O.O**

**BB: SIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HILARY: HAY BUENO, ADIOS N.N**

**TYSON: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN ESTORBO MENOS**

**HILARY: ¬¬ A TI NO TE EXTRAÑARE PARA NADA TYSON**

**TYSON: SI LO SE n-nU (P/: YO TAMPOCO ¬¬)**

**BB: OK VALLAN POR SU HUEVO A LA COCINA Y CUIDENLO POR 3 DIAS ¡!SUERTE¡!**

**(YO/:MAS TARDE SE LAMENTARA POR DECIR DE DONDE LO SAQUEN)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA NOCHE:**

**TYSON:(JUGANDO CON EL HUEVO) QUE LINDO HUEVITO KIEN LO QUELLE, KEN QUELLE AL HUEVITO**

**KAI: O.OU**

**KIARA: DAS MIEDO OO**

**TYSON: YA SABIA ¬¬, OYE KAI, COMO SE LLAMARA NUESTRO HUEVO **

**KAI: ESE HUEVO NO ES MIO**

**MAX: VAYA TY, NO SABIA QUE LE ERAS INFIEL A KAI (ÓRALE, NO CREÍ QUE MAX SUPIERA ESO)**

**TYSON: ¬¬U, QUE SE LLAME HAMBURGUESA!**

**KAI: NO!!!!!! NINGUN HUEVO MIO SE LLAMARA HAMBURGUESA**

**RAY: NO QUE NO ERA TUYO?**

**KIARA: VAYA KAI, SE TE SALIO EL INSTINTO MATERNAL**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**RAY Y KIARA: n-nU SILBANDO Y DESPISTANDOLE**

**TYSON: YA SE! LE PONDREMOS DRAGOON JR.**

**KAI: COMO SEA**

**TALA: YA VAMOS A DORMIR, MAÑANA LES PONEN EL NOMBRE A SUS HUEVOS**

**TODOS: OO**

**RAY: LOS MIOS YA TIENEN NOMBRE**

**TODOS: O.OU!!!!!!!!**

**RAY: ES QUE SON GEMELITOS Y SON IGUALITOS n-n**

**TODOS: (MAS ASOMBRADOS QUE ANTES) O.OU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RAY: QUE?**

**TODOS: NADA (YO/:BOLA DE COCHINOS, MAL PENSADOS)**

**RAY: SE LLAMAN DRIGER BEBE Y DRALUX JR.**

**VOLTEAN CON KIARA **

**KIARA: A MI NO ME VEAN, EL LES PUSO EL NOMBRE O.O **

**MAX: NOSOTROS LE PUSIMOS AZUCAR (YO/:OVIO)**

**TALA: Y NOSOTROS TUVIMOS TRILLISOS, A UNO LE PUSIMOS CHANCLAS A OTRO ZAPATOS Y AL OTRO LES PUSIMOS HUARACHES, VERDAD QUERIDITO BOTITAS Y MI AMADA DORA /LE DA UN BESO A DORA/ (ESOS POBRES NIÑOS, PERDON ESOS INOCENTES POLLITOS TENDRAN UN GRAAAAN TRAUMA EN EL FUTURO)**

**TODOS: QUE LINDO-/VEN EL BESO DE DORA/**

**ESO NO ES TAN LINDO- /DORA LO GOLPEA/**

**ESO NO ES NADA LINDO – /DORA LO ACUCHILLA/**

**OO-/VEN A TALA TODO ENSANGRENTADO/**

**TALA: PEGAME PERO NO ME DEJES**

**TODOS: OO**

**TALA: HAY MEJOR VAMOS A DORMIR**

**TODOS: OK. Y SE DUERMEN **

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE (Y DALE CON MIS MAÑANAS)**

**TALA: QUERIDOOOOOOS. YA DESPERTARON?**

**HIJOS DE TALA: ------------------------- (NOTA/: LOS HUEVOS NO HABLAN) (YO/:TONS PA QUE RAYOS LOS PUSE O.O)**

**MAX: TUS HIJOS ESTAN MAL, DEVES LLEVARLOS CON UN SICOLOGO**

**DORA/MIRADA ASESINA/ ¿QUÉ TIENEN NUESTROS HIJOS?**

**MAX: NO HABLAN **

**RAY: Y LOS TUYOS SI?**

**MAX: SI ESCUCHEN…(CASUALMENTE ESTABA PASANDO UN CAMION DE PROPAGANDA DEL PEJE PARA PRESIDENTE) **

**HIJO DE MAX/VOTEN POR MI/**

**KIARA: VAYA QUE QUIERE SER PRESIDENTE**

**HIJO DE MAX/CANTANDO/ UNIDOS, LOS PEJES, JAMAS SERAN VENCIDOS, LOS PEJES UNANSE AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**TODOS/DESDE UN RINCON/ OO HAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ROSITA F.: VERDAD QUE ES LINDO? (VAYA SE DIGNO A HABLAR)**

**KAI: NO**

**ROSITA F. EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**MAX/GRITANDOLE A KAI/ YA VISTES LO QUE HISISTE IDOTAAAA HISISTE LLORAR A LA MADRE DE MIS HUEVOS, QUIEN TE CRES? NOMAS POR TENER EL PELO DE DOS COLORES? POR SER RUSO? POR ODIAR A BARNEY? POR ALTERAR LA CANSION DE LA PANDILLA TELMEX? POR GANAR EL CAMPEONATO DE BEYBLADE? POR SER SARCASTICO? ¿QUÉ TE CRES CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUEDARTE ALLI PARADO SIN HASER NADA? (VAYA, NO CONOCIA ASI A MAX O.OU)**

**KAI: TERMINASTE?**

**MAX: n-n SIPI**

**KAI: ALGUIEN MAS?**

**KIARA: HEEE….. (RAY LE TAPA LA BOCA) **

**TYSON: AMOS A LA PISINA A JUGAR CON NUESTROS HUEVOS (YO/:SONO GACHO)**

**MAX HIBA JUGANDO CON SU HIJO DE CAMINO A LA PISINA HASTA QUE SE LE CAYO, PERO NADIE SE DIO CUENTA**

**MAX: ADELANTENSE **

**MAX VA A LA COCINA Y TOMA OTRO HUEVO DE LA CANASTA DE HUEVOS (YO/: LES DIJE QUE BB SE ARREPENTIRIA)**

**YA EN LA PISINA………**

**MAX/CANTANDO/ LOS HUEVOS UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN ROMPIDOS**

**TYSON/SIGUIENDOLE LA CORRIENTE A MAX/ LOS GORDOS UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN REDUCIDOS **

**RAY/CANTANDO/(YO/:TAMBIEN EL? OO) LOS GATOS UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN COMIDOS**

**ROSITA F.: (YO/:OTRA?) EL AZUCAR UNIDA JAMAS SERA DISOLVIDA**

**DORA Y BOTAS: (YO/:INVASIOOON) LAS BOTAS UNIDAS JAMAS SERAN UNAS CHANCLAS**

**TALA: (YO/:SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA) LOS PELIRROJOS UNIDOS JAMAS SERAN NEGROS**

**KAI Y KIARA: O.O WATS????**

**TODOS - KAI Y KIARA: n-nU JEJEJE**

**KIARA: DIOS ESTO ES UN MANICOMIO**

**KAI: LO SE **

**KIARA: MEJOR VAMOS A DORMIR MAÑANA NOS DICEN QUIEN GANO EN ESTA PRUEBA **

**KAI: SI!!!!!!, LA PESADILLA TERMINA.**

**(NOTA/: PARA LOS QUE SE LES HISO QUE NO DI MUCHOS DETALLES DE ESTA PRUEBA, ES QUE NO TENIAN ESEKAY (SKY) Y NO PUDIERON LEER TOOOODA LA PRUEBA XD! - VOCESITA EXTRAÑA: EN SERIO? - YO/: NO ES QUE ME DIO FLOJERA)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: admito, ke este fic lo hize en mi locura, eske me pervierten en mi secu Y-Y,

-entra tyson con un huevo

ty: wi!!!!!!, huevito -

todos: O-O

kr: de donde lo sakaste?????

m: me lo sako ami!!!!!!!!!!!

todos O-O

ty: si de su cocina

todos: n-nU

kr: bueno, es hora de irnos...

m: tyson trae aca mis huevos!!!!!!!!!!

ty: no!!!!!!!!

kr: oki.

CHAO


	5. El Ganador Y Una Prueba Mas

kr: hiiiiiiiiii, feliz navidad,

- entra max muy triste

kr: hey max, ke te pasa?

m: no recibire regalos T-T

kr: por ke?, te portaste mal????

m: no

kr: entonces?

m: tyson se comio mi carta

-entra tyson

ty: (con papel en la boca) mmm...kiara, se te olvido comprar comida hoy, a ti te tocaba

kr: shh, em... calla...hem...

m: por tu culpa!!!!!!!!!, por eso tyson se comio mi cartita

kr: hem. yo...tyson

ty: ke? (aun kon la karta de max en la boca)

kr: (al ver la expresion asesina de max) CORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-max persigue a kiara y a tyson

ty: (desde debajo de un sillon) ha y he aki el fic...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DE BB………………………………**

**BB: OK CHICOS QUE HA SIDO DE SUS HUEVOS**

**TODOS: OO**

**TALA: LOS MIOS ESTAN PEGADOS**

**TODOS: O.O!!!!!!!!!! (YO/: MAL PENSADOS)**

**TALA: SI MIREN /ENSEÑA UNA SABANA MANCHADA DE HUEVOS/ SE ME ESTRELLARON**

**BB: NO!!!!! LAS SABANAS DE MI MAMI YY**

**KAI: MARICA**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KAI; U.UU**

**BB: OK ANUNCIARE LOS GANADORES: Y LOS GANADORES SON **

**/MUSIQUITA DE SUSPENSO/ CHACHACHACHANNNNN………**

**4 LUGAR; TALA, DORA Y BOTAS (SUS HUEVOS TUVIERON UNA TRAGICA MUERTE)**

**3 LUGAR: TYSON Y KAI (TYSON SE COMIO AL HUEVO)**

**2 LUGAR: RAY Y KIARA (NO LO ALIMENTARON BIEN)**

**1 LUGAR: MAX Y ROSITA FRESITA (LO CUIDARON MUY BIEN)**

**EN ESO A MAX SE LE CAE EL HUEVO DE LA EMOCION Y NATURALMENTE VA POR OTRO A LA COCINA**

**TYSON: TRAIDOR, NOS ENGAÑASTE**

**MAX: nnU**

**RAY: Y QUE SE GANO MAX?**

**MAX: SI QUE GANE?**

**BB: DIVERTIR A MILLONES DE TELEVIDENTES**

**MAX: ¬¬**

**BB: HA Y UN LLAVERO DE NUESTRO PATROCINADOR: POXOLATITO**

"**EL CHOCOLATE MAS PEGAJOSO DEL MUNDO" **

**MAX: BUENO, PEOR ES NADA**

**BB: Y AHORA LARGENSE A DORMIR**

**KIARA: PERO SI SON LAS SIETE**

**BB: NO ME IMPORTA USTEDES LARGENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TODOS: OO OK /Y TODOS SE LARGAN, PERDON SE VAN A DORMIR / **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN UN DIA SOLEADO UNA CHICA GRITABA POR TODA LA CASA DE BB, ADIVINEN QUIEN -.-U**

**KIARA: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TODOS: OO **

**KIARA: ññU**

**TYSON: Y AHORA QUE?**

**KIARA: DISELOS TU BB**

**BB: TENGO QUE?**

**KIARA: SIIIIII!!!!!!!! ¬¬**

**BB: OK. CHICOS, AHORA LLEGO UN CAMION CON UNOS VIDEOJUEGOS**

**MAX: PARA CADA UNO?**

**BB: SHEP**

**TODOS: OO OK**

**MAX: Y PARA QUE TANTOS? X.X**

**BB: PARA QUE NO SE PELEN (P/: Y PARA LIBRARME DE USTEDES)**

**KIARA: QUE!!!!!!!!!!?????????? COMO QUE PARA LIBRARNOS DE NOSOTROS?**

**BB: O.O BRUJA!!!!!**

**KIARA: GRACIAS**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: YA PARENLE**

**BB Y KIARA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: n-nU**

**KIARA: OK BB, TE PERDONO, PERO DAME VIDEOJUEGOS!!!!!!!!! AHORA!!!!!!!!**

**BB: x.xU, ESTAN EN LA MESA, ETIQUETADOS CON SU NOMBRE**

**TODOS CORREN A LA MESA**

**VOCESITA: MESA, MESA, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA LE MANDO………**

**BB: ¬¬**

**VOCESITA: YA ME CALLE**

**BB: EN REALIDAD CHICOS ES UNA PRUEBA**

**RAY: CUAL?**

**BB: TIENEN QUE ACABARSE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS **

**TYSON: Y SI NO PODEMOS?**

**BB: PIERDES**

**TODOS: OO**

**BB: OK LOS DEJO, MAÑANA COMIENZA LA PRUEBA**

**TYSON: HEY CUAL TE TOCO MAX?**

**MAX: STAR WARS Y ATI?**

**TYSON: GEORGE EL CURIOSO ¿TE LO CAMBIO? (YO/: GEORGE ES UN JUEGO EDUCATIVO DE UN MONO QUE ES MUY CURIOSO)**

**MAX: OKI**

**TYSON: QUE TE TOCO RAY?**

**RAY: DIGIMON (YO/: PARA COLMO, OTRO ANIME/MANGA, CREO YO)**

**TYSON: Y ATI KAI?**

**KAI: QUE TE IMPORTA**

**TYSON/VIENDO POR ENSIMA DEL HOMBRO DE KAI/**

**TE TOCO KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**KAI: Y?**

**TYSON: NADA. Y A TI KIARA?**

**KIARA: KINGDOM HEARTS 2 (YO/: SE NOTA QUE ES MI JUEGO FAVORITO? XD)**

**TYSON: O.O**

**KIARA: QUE?**

**TYSON: NADA nn Y ATI TALA?**

**TALA: HAAAAA, PUES ME TOCO, DORA LA EXPLORADORA**

**TODOS: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA XD!**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TODOS: nnU**

**RAY: SI MAÑANA ES LA PRUEBA DEVEMOS DORMIR BIEN**

**TYSON: Y COMER BIEN**

**TODOS: V.V**

**KIARA: TYSON Y RAY TIENEN RAZON, POR QUE UNA VEZ QUE TE TOMAS EL JUEGO, NO LO PUEDES DEJAR (YO/: COMO YO!!! XD)**

**Y TODOS SE VAN A DORMIR ESPERANDO LA PRUEBA DE MAÑANA**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: listo, me desise de max (todos la miran asi: O-O) si porke le di azucar, muuuuucha azucar,

ty: yo tambien

kr: tu ke?

ty: ha si ya me acorde, los chikos kieren saber si ya compraste la cena de navidad

kr: ñ-ñU he... upss, sabes, creo ke devo ir al baño

ty: con chamarra y bufanda? O-o

kr: hem.. sipi

- kiara, se va a la puerta

kr: (antes de salir) ha y a nuestros lectores solo devo desearles una muy feliz navidad, y suerte, si les toco preparar la comida xD!, aunke existe el recalentado n-n

CHAO Y...

¡Feliz Navidad A Todos!

kr: y les aviso ke actualizare hasta año nuevo bye n-n


	6. Entrando En El Mundo De Los Videojuegos

kr: holas!!! a todos, he aki mi pekeño gran fic

ty: si ya lo habia notado

kr: tyson, porke siempre te metes donde no te llaman?

ty: ñ-ñ

kr: bien, les agradesco a mis amigas Cagalli y a kaily (si les puedo decir asi porke sus nombres son muy largos xD!) por sus Reviews

ty: ke cursi

kr: ¬¬, mejor pasemos al fic

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y LLEGO EL TAN ESPERADO DIA…….**

**KIARA: SIIIIIIIII ES HOY **

**TODOS: O-O**

**KIARA: n-n YA SE ESTOY LOCA**

**KAI: EN SERIO? YA LO HABIAMOS NOTADO**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**BB: OK PASEMOS A LA GRAN Y ESFORSOSA PRUEBA **

**(YO/: ES ENSERIO, SI JAMAS HAN JUGADO UN VIDEOJUEGO ES MUY FORSOSO, POR QUE TE CANSA LA VISTA Y TE DUELEN LOS DEDOS DE TANTO PICARLE A LOS BOTONES, A PROPOSITO, DEVO IRME A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS n-n)**

**TODOS: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BB: EN RESUMEN: USTEDES TIENEN QUE JUGAR SU VIDEOJUEGO, SIN PARARSE DE ALLI, TENDRAN UN DESCANSO DE 2 HORAS CADA 4 HORAS Y PODRAN DORMIR SOLO 8, DESPERTARAN A LAS 6 Y SE PONDRAN A JUGAR, HA Y NO PODRAN LEVANTARSE AL BAÑO (YO:/ ME SALIERON MAL LAS CUENTAS X.X, HA SI YA ME HIBA)**

**TYSON: Y CUANDO COMEMOS?**

**BB: HA SI, SE ME OLVIDABA PODRAN COMER SOLO EN SU HORA DE DESCANSO Y SI QUIEREN LLEVARSE BOCADILLOS PA CUANDO ESTEN JUGANDO, YA QUE NO SE PODRAN PARAR CUANDO ESTEN JUGANDO NI A IR AL BAÑO ¬¬**

**MAX: SI ESTOS EN RESUMEN, NO ME IMAGINO SI NOS HUBIERA DADO DETALLES**

**RAY: CIERTO**

**TYSON: PODEMOS LLEVAR NICA?**

**BB: TU NO NESECITAS, TU LLEVAS PAÑAL ¬¬**

**TYSON: CREI QUE NADIE SE DARIA CUENTA (DIJO EN VOS BAJA)**

**BB: ¬¬, QUE EMPIEZE LA PRUEBA**

**TODOS: SIIII **

**TALA: Y TYSON?**

**KIARA: EN LA COCINA, QUIERE PROVISIONES**

**ENTRA TYSON CON UNA CANASTA DE COMIDA**

**TYSON: YA LLEGUE n-n**

**BB: OK TODOS PASEN A LA SALA Y CONECTEN SUS VIDEOJUEOS, SOLO VERAN LA INTRO, MAÑANA EMPEZERA FORMALMENTE LA PRUEBA**

**TODOS CONECTAN SUS RESPECTIVOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y COMIENZAN A JUGAR, COMO FUE UN PROBLEMA LOS EFECTOS DE SONIDO, CADA QUIEN TENIA AUDIFONOS YA QUE LAS TELES ESTABAN EN LINEA**

**EN RESUMEN, PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA, ESTABAN UNOS SILLONES UNA PARA CADA UNO Y ENFRENTE SU RESPECTIVA TELE, ESTABAN SENTADOS DE ESTA FORMA:**

**TALA—TYSON—MAX—RAY—KIARA—KAI **

**VOZ: SI QUIEREN TENER DETALLES DE ESTA PRUEBA, NO SEAN CODOS Y CONTRATEN ESEKAY (SKY)**

**TYSON: HE KAI, TE HABLAN**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**(JAJAJA NO SE CREAN TRATARE DE DAR MAS DETALLES) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YA TODOS FRENTE A SUS RESPECTIVAS TELES A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EMPIEZA LA COMPETENCIA…….**

**MAX: SIIIIII EMPEZO GEORGE EL CURIOSO (SE VE A UN MONO EN UNA SALA DE SU CASA EXPLORANDO SU ALREDEDOR)**

**TYSON: YHEA STAR WARS ES EL MEJOR (SE VE A OBI WAN O COMO SEA QUE SE ESCRIBA EN UNA NAVE MATANDO A TODO A SU ALREDEDOR)**

**RAY: GENIAL ME TOCO A TERRIERMON (SE VE A UN TERRIERMON LISTO PARA LA BATALLA)**

**TALA: SIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI AMADA DORA Y MI HIJO BOTAS EN UN VIDEOJUEGO (SE VE A DORA Y A BOTAS DICIENDO NO SE QUE SOBRE LAS ESTRELLAS EXPLORADORAS)**

**KAI NO DIJO NADA(EN SU VIDEOJUEGO SE VE LA INTRO DE KINGDOM HEARTS)**

**KIARA: - (SE QUEDO EMBOBADA AL VER LA INTRO DE KINGDOM HEARTS LA INTRO? O A SU PROTAGONISTA "SORA"? COMPARADA CON LA UNO, ESTA ERA MEJOR ) ESTO DEJA ATRÁS A FINAL FANTASY X-2 (ELLA YA SE HABIA JUGADO KINGDOM HEARTS 1 Y FF-X2)**

**NADIE QUERIA HABLAR DE LA EMOCION DE ESE DIA... NAAA EN REALIDAD ESTABAN EMBOBADOS XD!, **

**TANTO QUE NI CUENTA SE DIERON QUE TOCO EL MOMENTO DE DORMIR**

**BB: HORA DE DORMIR!!!!!!...**

**MAX: OTRO, RATITO MAS, PORFIS BB**

**BB: NO!, A DORMIR**

**TYSON: PORFIS **

**BB: NO!!!!!!!!**

**TODOS: PORFIS**

**BB: NO!!!!!**

**TODOS: ¬¬**

**BB:¬¬**

**TODOS:¬¬**

**BB:¬¬**

**TODOS: MAS, AHORA!!!!!! ¬¬**

**BB: SI NO OBEDECEN, QUITARE ESTA PRUEBA**

**VOZ: HUY, SE PARECE A MI MAMA -.-´U**

**BB: QUIEN DIJO ESO? - **

**VOZ: YO NO (SALE CORRIENDO)**

**BB: AHORA SI, A DORMI...R ...QUE? (YA TODOS SE HABIAN IDO A DORMIR), SOLO ME LLEVAN LA CONTRA , EN FIN, YO TAMBIEN ME IRE A DORMIR**

**Y TODOS SE VAN A DORMIR**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: huy perdon por el capitulo korto ñ-ñ, eske me enfoke en mi otro fic

-entra max

m: hola

kr: hola

m: hola

kr: hola

m: hola

kr: ¬¬

m: n-n

kr: max ke ases, odio ke me saludes asi 

m: eske kai, me dijo ke si te veia ke te saludara mucho

k: yo no te dije eso! ¬¬

m: en verdad fue tyson, ke esta muuuuuy ocupado kon hilary y me pidio ke te pusiera gorro

kr: ¬¬, ese tyson!!, no llegara al año nuevo, lo juro ¬¬

k y m: o-oU

kr: ñ-ñ, hem, solo devo decearles a todos un

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

CHAITO!!!!!!


	7. Y Sigue La Prueba

kr: holas!!

m: siempre tienes ke saludar asi

kr: ¬¬Uu

m: hem... bueno hem... creo ke tyson me habla...

kr: en ke hiba? a si!, devo decirles, ke, tendre ke actualizar semanalmente Y-Y, y todo por ke a mi mama le salieron unas pokitas llamadas más ¬¬, solo 160 del internet y por eso se enojo ñ-ñUu, solo me conectare por semana, el lunes, para ser exacta

h: ya?

kr: ya ke?

h: ya acabaste?

kr: he...sipi n-n

h: bien n-n, he aki el fic...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Y SIGUE LA PRUEBA"**

**TODOS ESTABAN YA DISPUESTOS A JUGAR SE LEVANTARON A LAS 5AM, HASTA TYSON (YO:/ HASTA EL? HO NO, OTRO APOCALIPSIS) Y, COMENZO LA COMPETENCIA… A NO SER POR, EL REY DE ROMA, Y EL BURRO QUE QUE GRITA:**

**TYSON: QUIERO COMER!!**

**KIARA: CUANDO **

**TYSON: CUANDO QUE?**

**KIARA: CUANDO NO ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**BB: LASTIMA TYSON QUE NO TE PUEDAS PARARTE DE ALLI, SINO SERAS DESCALIFICADO XP **

**TYSON: POR QUE TODOS LA TRAEN CONTRA MI?? ES UN COMPLOT!!!!! **

**TODOS: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (YO/: QUE TANTO NO GRITO COMO PARA QUE TODOS LO OIGAN CON TODO Y AUDIFONOS XD)**

**SE OYE UNA CAMPANITA SONAR**

**BB: TENIA QUE SER, OK CHICOS TIENEN DOS HORAS PARA DESCANSAR Y HACER LO QUE QUIERAN, LUEGO DE ESO TENDRAN QUE REGRESAR PARA TORTURARLOS MAS …….**

**TODOS: OO **

**BB: PERDON n-n**

**TODOS: OK…. VAMONOS!!!!!!**

**TALA: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI NOVIA DORA SOLA **

**RAY: ES SOLO UN JUEGO PONLE PAUSA Y YA**

**KAI: IDIOTA V.VU**

**TALA: TU NO? ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**TALA: n.n**

**KIARA: APROPOSITO DE IDIOTAS, DONDE ESTA TYSON??**

**MAX: EN EL BAÑO**

**TALA: POR QUE??**

**KIARA: NO PUEDO PREGUNTAR ¬-¬**

**TALA: ME DAS MIEDITO ..U**

**KIARA: GRACIAS ¬¬**

**TYSON: (/SALIENDO DEL BAÑO/) ME HABLABAN?**

**KAI: GENIAL, PARA QUE LO INVOCAS KIARA?**

**KIARA: ñ.ñU, MEJOR VAMOS A COMER**

**TYSON: SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NARRADOR: YA TODOS COMIDITOS Y DESPUES DE QUE TYSON FUE A "REGAR LAS MARGARITAS" BB DIJO QUE…**

**BB: HEJEM….. ESA ES MI PARTE**

**NARRADOR: OK, OK NO TE ENOJES, LO QUE HAGO POR DINERO, METERME A UN MANICOMIO Y EL LIDER "BB"**

**BB: ¬¬, HEJEM...YA TODOS COMIDITOS Y DESPUES DE QUE TYSON FUE A "REGAR LAS MARGARITAS" DEVEMOS SEGUIR CON LOS VIDEOJUEGOS **

**Y TODOS YA SE VOLIERON A ACOMODAR EN SUS RESPECTIVAS TELES SOLO SE OIA…….**

**MAX: WIIIIIIIII SALTA GEORGE, SALTA POR LA COCINA**

**TYSON: SIIIII VAMOS OBI MATA A……..¿? A SI, ESE MONO DE CUYO NOMBRE NO ME ACUERDO… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!**

**RAY: MATALO, MATALO… EVOLUCIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TALA: DORA, MI AMADA DORA……**

**KAI: "…" (OBIO QUE NO IBA A DECIR NADA)**

**KIARA: "…" (TAMBIEN ES OBIO, YA QUE KIARA ESTABA EMBOBADA VIENDO A S…) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO ME DEJAS OIR. (KIARA NO TE PONGAS ROJA, POR VER A SORA XD ) ññU OYE!!!!!! ¬¬**

**TYSON: RAYOS, NO POR ALLI NO... HAY... NO!!!!!!!!!, NO... DIOS NO!!!!!...HAY**

**TODOS: OOU**

**TYSON: NO OBI, TE DIJE QUE POR LAS ROCAS NO...HEY QUE MIRAN? **

**TODOS: NAAAADA n-n**

**TYSON: (/SE ENCOGE DE HOBROS Y SIGUE JUGANDO/)**

**TALA: SI!!!!!, MAS...MAS...SII!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ESO!!!!!!!, SI... ESO!!!!!!!, POR ALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TODOS: O-O**

**TALA: n-n, DORA, ESTA ATRAPANDO ESTRELLAS EXPLORADORAS**

**TODOS: X-X**

**RAY: SI... ESO ES MUY GRANDE...WOW...NO LO CREO**

**UNA VEZ MAS TODOS: OO**

**RAY: ES QUE MI TERRIERMON EVOLUCIONO**

**TODOS: HA...**

**KIARA: BOLA DE MAL PENSADOS**

**(YO:/ QUE LOS CHICOS NO TENIAN AUDIFONOS? o-O)**

**MAX: AGARRALO, AGARRALO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!, ESO, NO, ME DUELE !!!! T.T**

**TODOS MENOS KIARA: MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAX: ES QUE GEORGE, SE CALLO, Y YO SENTI QUE ME MORIA T-T**

**TODOS: ¬¬**

**MAX: n-n **

**TYSON: (/GRITANDO/) KIARA, Y TU PORQUE NO DICES NADA**

**KIARA: POR QU ENO TE INTERESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TYSON: ñ-ñ Y TU KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, (/AUN GRITANDO/)**

**KAI: ¬¬u**

**TYSON: ESO ME BASTA**

**TALA: (/VOLTEA CON TYSON/) EN QUE VAS?**

**TYSON: OBI, SE CASARA, CON LA PRINSCESA, Y TENDRA UN HIJO, QUE DOMINARA AL MUNDO (/SE RIE/) **

**TALA: EN SERIO O-O**

**TYSON: SIPI, PERO LASTIMA...HAY CENSURA T-T Y TU?(/VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD/)**

**TALA: DORA, ATRAPO A 5 ESTRELLAS EXPLORADORAS**

**KIARA: CALLENSE, NO ME DEJAN OIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TYSON: PERO SI TIENES AUDIFONOS!!!!, HAY, NO ME HISISTE PERDER, (/SE RIE/) VOLVERE A EMPEZAR ANTES DE QUE BB APARESCA**

**KIARA: CALLA TRAMPOSO!!!!!!! **

**TODOS: SHHH!!!!!!!**

**KIARA: n-n**

**KAI: HA..NO.. TOMA...SI, SI SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, MAS, MAS, NO ALLI NO, SI ALLI SI...**

**TODOS: O-O **

**KIARA: x-X**

**KAI: JAJAJA, SI LO HISE, LE METI UNA...(/VIENDO QUE TODOS LO MIRABAN/) PALIZA ñ-ñ**

**BB: A CALLAR (/DICIENDO A TRAVEZ DE UNA CAMARA/)**

**TODOS: NO!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ (/AVENTANDO UNA PIEDRA, DE QUIEN SABE DONDE A LA CAMARA/)**

**AL HACERLO SE CORTA LA COMUNICACION CON LA CASA**

**BB:HUY, PARESE QUE YA NO LOS VEREMOS**

**VOZ: POR AHORA...**

**BB: ¬¬, BIEN, DEVEMOS IRNOS, MAÑANA ARREGLAREMOS LA COMUNICACION CON LA CASA**

**PRODUCTOR: AUN QUEDAN 5 MIN DEL PROGRAMA**

**BB: LOS MINUTOS FALTANTE SE LLENARAN CON COMERCIALES**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA FULANITO**

**NIÑA1: MAMA, MAMA... PODEMOS VER LOS 5 MINUTOS DE BB?**

**MAMA: SI, CLARO**

**NIÑA2 Y NIÑA1: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**NIÑO: (/PRENDE LA TELE/) SIENTENSE Y CALLENSE**

**APARESE EL SIGUIENTE, COMERCIAL...**

**SALE UN NIÑO CON UN SOMBRERO DE FIESTA, MUY ABURRIDO:**

_**(/MUSIQUITA/)**_

_**SI TE QUIERES DIVERTIR, **_

_**Y ABURRIDO TU ESTAS**_

_**CON CHISPITAS DE COLOR**_

_**Y DE SABOR QUE HACEN **_

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**(/SALE UN NIÑO AGARRA UN CHOCOLATE, SE LO COME Y EXPLOTA/)**_

_**EN TU PANCITA...**_

**COMPREN, EXPLOSIVITO, EL CHOCOLATE EXPLOTA EN TU PANZA, NO EN TU BOCA.**

**ES UN PRODUCTO DE POXOLATITO...**

**FIN DEL COMERCIAL**

**NIÑA1, NIÑA2 Y NIÑO: O-OUu**

**MAMA Y PAPA: NIÑOS TRAJIMOS EL CHOCOLATE MAS FAMOSO "EXPLOSIVITO"**

**NIÑO: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NIÑA1: CORRAN!!!!!**

**TODOS LOS NIÑOS CORREN**

**MAMA: QUE TIENEN DE MALO?**

**PAPA: NO SE (/VIENDO EL CHOCOLATE/)**

**EN ESO MAMA Y PAPA COMEN CHOCOLATE Y... EXPLOTAN!!!!!!!**

**PEDACITOS DE MAMA Y PAPA: COMPREN EXPLOSIVITO!!!!!!!!!!! (/OJOS DE HOPNOTIZTA/) AHORA!!!!!!!**

**CAMBIA LA PROGRAMACION Y SALE BB DICIENDO...**

**BB: OK VEREMOS QUE LES DEPARA LOS VIDEOJUEOS A NUESTROS ODIADOS…. PERDON QUERIDOS AMIGOS… ¿AMIGOS?, BUENO CONOSIDOS XD CUANDO ARREGLEN LA COMUNICACION A LA CASA, OJALA HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL COMERCIAL xD!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: jaja pues, esta un pokito loco lo del comercial no?, eske el fic estaba korto y pues, lo amplie xD!, gueno, desde hoy contestare Reviews, n-n, espero les guste la contestacion n-n

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

Si, estaban muy entretenidos e hipnotizados xD!, asi yo una vez Ú-Ú, me kede hasta las diez y media y mi mama me regaño Y-Y, pero lugo se le olvido xD!, bueno graxias por leer mi fic

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

Feliz año!, ya se yo tampoco me imaginaba ver a tala con dora, pero el caso es ke de risa xD!, supongo ke traia una sobredosis de chocomilk con platano xD!, ami tambien me gustaria haser una prueba asi, pero komo no se puede, pues tan sikiera me lo imagino, gueno, chaito n-n

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**  
**kr: espero ke les haya gustado el capi n-n

ty: si, claro

kr: porke te tienes ke meter?, siempre sales en todos mis fics

ty: eske yo le doy raiting

kr: ¬¬Uu

ty: ñ-ñ

kr: mejor largate kon hilary ¬¬

ty: y tu kon kai ¬¬

kr: ¬¬, mejor ya me despido...

ty: si, adios y sigan leyendo este fic, de una escritora adicta al cafe!!! xD!

CHAO


	8. Trampas y Tramposos

kr: hiya!!!!!, ke hay

m: hola

kr: hola max!, ha y no empiezes kon tus holas muchas veces

m: n-n

kr: bueno, gente lectora devo decirles ke me perdonen por mi capi corto, pero asi ando de tiempo, muy corta, qye ke devo actualizar mis 5 fic´s por semana, asi ke leanlos please, pa ke valga la pena xD!

m: y komo no tuvo tiempo pa eskribir lo ke hiba aki por ke entramos a la secu...pssss aki va en fic

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Y COMO ERA YA DE COSTUMBRE, LOS CHICOS SE LEVANTARON MUY TEMPRANO, ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE LA PRUEBA**

**BB: ORALE, A SUS POSISIONES**

**TODOS: O-OUu**

**BB: LA PRUEBA RECUERDAN? ¬¬ (P:/PAR DE INEPTOS/) **

**KIARA: (P:/BB, INUTIL)**

**BB: ¬¬, QUE????????**

**KIARA: ñ-ñUu, HE QUE VAMOS CON LA PRUEBA**

**TYSON: PERO ANTES... LA COMIDA!!!**

**TYSON VA Y SE TRAE "LITERALMENTE" TODA LA COCINA, SE TRAE JAMON, QUESO, CARNE, SPAGHETTI, PAPAS, HUEVO, CHORIZO, PAN, LECHE, JUGO, ATUN, CEBOLLA, CALABAZAS, ZANAHORIAS, Y ¿¡UN HUESO PARA EL PERRO!?, HAY PERDON, ESA ERA MI LISTA DEL SUPER ñ-ñ, PERO SI SE LLEVO TODO LO MENCIONADO A EXEPCION DEL HUESO xD!**

**YA TODOS ESTABAN FORMADOS PARA SEGUIR CON SU JUEGO**

**TYSON: WI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, AHORA A PELEAR CON LOS MARCIANOS, USTEDES HIJOS DEFORMES DE LA MADRE TIERRA, VAN A MORIR Y A SUFRIR POR LO QUE ME HAN HECHO PAR DE INEPTOS DESEREBRADOS INUTILES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (RISA TIPO SICPATA DEMENTE)**

**TALA: HEM TYSON, **

**TYSON: SIPI?**

**TALA: DE CUAL FUMASTE??**

**TYSON: HEM NO LO SE, SOLO AGARRE UN PAPELITO AQUI EN EL SUELO QUE DECIA: TOME E HINALE**

**TALA: MI MARIHUANA!!!!!! Y-Y, BATALLE MUCHO PARA CONSEGUIRLA**

**KAI: ESTUPIDO DROGATICTO**

**TALA: QUE HAS DICHO???????**

**KAI: LO QUE OISTE**

**TALA: ESTUPIDO HIJO DE...**

**KIARA: HEM, TALA, TU SEÑORA DORA SE VA A ENOJAR, ELLA NO QUIERE QUE DIGAS MALAS PALABRAS Y YA SABES LO QUE DEBES HACER**

**TALA: CIERTO LO OLVIDABA**

**TALA SE PARA Y VA DIRECTO AL BAÑO, AGARRA UN JABON, SE LO METE A LA BOCA JUNTO CON CLORO, PINOL, CLORALEX, ACIDO MURIATICO, Y UN TOQUE FRESCO DE LIMON xD!, HACE GARGARAS, Y LO ESCUPE Y REGRESA CON LOS DEMAS (YO/: DE DONDE RAYOS SACO TODO ESO? o-O)**

**BB: SEÑORITO TALA**

**TYSON: JAJAJAJAJA, SEÑORITO, JAJAJAJAJAJA...**

**1 HORA MAS TARDE**

**TYSON: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...HA...**

**BB: ¬¬ ACABASTE?**

**TYSON: SIPI, GRACIAS**

**BB: BIEN, JOVEN TALA, ESTA USTED FUERA DE ESTA PRUEBA**

**TALA: POR QUE?**

**BB: POR LEVANTARSE DE SU LUGAR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**2 HORAS MAS TARDE**

**BB: JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**TYSON: ACABASTE ¬¬**

**BB: SIPI, GRACIAS**

**(YO/: CREO HABER OIDO ESO ANTES, TALVES SEA UN ESTUPI-JA VU (DÉJAVU) O KOMO SE ESCRIBA)**

**TALA SE LARGA A SU CUARTO MUY TRISTE... NAH... EN REALIDAD ESTABA PENSANDO EN LAS MILES DE FORMAS DE VENGARSE**

**TALA: ESTUPIDO BB, HIJO DE SU MADRE, IDIOTA, INCOMPETENTE E INFELIZ PERSONITA, NO SIRVE NI PA...**

**6 HORAS MAS TARDE...**

**TALA: BABOSO TRAVESTI, MANIATICO, SADICO, INFELIZ...YA DIJE INFELIZ?, HUM...Y ES UN PEND...**

**TODOS: TALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????**

**TALA: QUE HACEN AQUI? ñ-ñ**

**RAY: ES NUESTRA HORA DE DESCANSO.**

**TALA: HA... QUE TANTO OYERON ¬¬**

**KIARA: HUM...DESDE ESTUPIDO, HASTA INCOMPETENTE, LUEGO FUIMOS A COMER Y OIMOS HASTA INFELIZ**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**RAY: ADEMAS YA ES HORA DE DORMIR**

**TODOS SE ACUESTAN EN SUS CAMAS, PERO YA DADAS LAS 3am, ALGUIEN O MUCHOS ALGUIENS SE LEVANTAN**

**??1: AHORA SI!!!!! ARE TRAMPA Y JUGARE EN LA NOCHE Y GANARE JIJIJI**

**EL ??1, SE DIRIJE A LA SALA DE JUEGOS CON UNA CAPUCHA ENCIMA**

**??1: AUCH, ESTUPIDO SILLON!!**

**MIENTRAS...**

**¿¿2: AHORA SI, A GANAR!**

**TAMBIEN VA A LA SALA DE JUEGOS**

**¿?3: AHORA SI, VENGANZA!!!! (YO/: YA SE IMAGINARAN QUIEN ES)**

**CORRE A LA SALA**

**&3: BIEN, YO GANARE POR QUE SOY EL MEJOR, PERO ANTES, PONDRE UN SOMNIFERO A 4**

**SE DIRIJE A LA CAMA DE 4, Y LE PONE UN SOMNIFERO EN SU VASO DE AGUA, Y LUEGO SE VA, EL 4, SE TOMA EL AGUA Y CAE RENDIDO**

**5: A MI NO ME IMPORTA GANAR, SOLO QUIERO DORMIR **

**(NOTA: NADIE SUPO QUELOS DEMAS SE HABIAN LEVANTADO, CADA QUIEN CREIA QUE ERA EL UNICO OK?)**

**LA SALA DE JUEGO ESTABA OSCURA, Y TODOS NUESTROS ALGUIENS, PRENDIERON LAS TELES, PERO COMO LLEVAVAN CAPUCHA Y LENTES NO VEIAN LA LUZ DE LAS TELES DE LOS OTROS, SOLO DOS ASIENTOS YACIAN VACIOS**

**¿?3: SI VENGANZA!!!!!!!!!**

**EL ¿?3 TOMA EL VIDEOJUEGO DE MAX Y LO DESTRUYE, LUEGO VA CON EL DE KAI Y HACE LO MISMO**

**??1: JIJAUJIJAU, YO GANARE JIJAUJIJAU**

**&3: ÑACAÑACA, SINTIERON MELLO, PONI UN SOMNIFERO A TODOS Y AHORA SI YO GANARE**

**¿?3: Y TU TAMBIEN, DORA, ME HAS DEFRAUDADO, Y-Y, HISIISTE QUE ME EXPULSARAN DE LA PRUEBA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**EL ¿?3, TOMA EL VIDEOJUEGO DE TALA Y LO ROMPE**

**¿?3: UN ULTIMO ADIOS, POR LA ESTUPIDA DORA SEÑORA DEL MUNDO, HE ABIERTO LOS OJOS**

**MIENTRAS EL ??1 ESTABA CON SU VIDEOJUEGO AJENO A LO QUE PASABA**

**??1: ESTUPIDO OBI WAN, NO SABES MAS QUE DECIR LO MISMO Y PERDER CADA VEZ QUE LO REINICIO!!!!!!!!!! **

**EL ??1 PATEO UN SILLON QUE HISO UN TREMENDO RUIDO**

**¿¿2: QUIEN DIJO ESO **

**??1: MIAU MIAU**

**¿¿2: HA ES UN GATO (P/: HAY GATOS EN BB?)**

**AHORA FUE EL &3: EL QUE GRITO **

**&3: MALDICION, ESE ESTUPIDO MONO COMO SE LLAME ME DERROTO POR SEGUNDA VEZ, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**¿¿2: QUE ES ESO?**

**&3: MIAU MIAU?**

**¿¿2: OTRO GATO**

**¿?3: RAYOS!!!!!, NO SE QUIERE DESTRUIR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿¿2: QUIEN FUE????**

**¿?3: OTRO GATO **

**¿¿2: O.O HAY, NO LOS GATOS INVADEN EL MUNDO SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA, ACABAREMOS COMIENDO ATUN Y TENDREMOS QUE HACER EN CAJAS DE ARENA Y TENDREMOS CASCABELES EN EL CUELLO Y JUGAREMOS CON BOLAS DE LANA Y...NOOOOOOOOOO, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO...**

**??1: HEY YA CALMATE!!!!!**

**EL ??1 GRITO TAN FUERTE QUE TODOS LO OYERON Y SE ACERCARON, Y ALVERSE SE ASUSTARON, ANTE EL ATAQUE DE HISTERIA POR PARTE DEL ¿¿2 EL ??1 SARANDEO AL ¿¿2**

**??1: HEY VUELVE A LA VIDA!!!!!!!!**

**¿¿2: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN GATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**??1: NO, SOLO SOY TYSON **

**EL ??1, PERDON EL TYSON DIGO TYSON (YO:/ YA ME EMOCIONE CON LOS ??) SE QUITO LA CAPUCHA, DANDO A EXHIBIR SU DEFORMADO...**

**TY: ¬¬**

**PERDON, SU LINDO?...HEM, SU ROSTRO**

**EL &3, PRENDIO LA LUZ, Y EL RESULTADO FUE VER A 3 CHICOS ENCAPUCHADOS Y A UN TYSON.**

**POCO A POCO TODOS SE QUITARON LA CAPUCHA**

**¿¿2: RAY?????**

**EL &3 SE QUITO LA CAPUCHA**

**¿¿2: TALA?????**

**TAMBIEN EL ¿?3 SE QUITO TODO (O.O) OSEA TODA LA CAPUCHA, MAL PENSADOS**

**TYSON: Y TU ERES??**

**¿¿2: HA SI FALTO YO, YO SOY...KIARA, WI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TODOS: o.O**

**KIARA: n-nUu, Y QUE HACIAN AQUI?**

**TYSON: LO MISMO QUE TU**

**RAY: SUPONGO QUE TRAMPA**

**TALA: YO NO, YO VINE POR VENGANZA**

**TODOS SE SEPARAN DE TAL CON UNA MIRADA DE O.OUu**

**TALA: ¿QUE?**

**KIARA: BIEN, PROPONGO QUE NADIE DIGA NADA, NOS VAYAMOS A DORMIR Y NADIE DIRA NADA OK**

**TODOS ASINTIERON Y SE FUERON AL CUARTO DE DORMIR**

**TALA: TYSON, ME RECUERDAS ASESINAR A KAI, POR QUE EL SALDRA ILESO SI NOS REGAÑAN POR LEVANTARNOS EN LA MADRUGADA**

**TYSON: OKI**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: ja, hora me la bañe kon los alguiens xD??, es ke no se, kreo ke la noticia de entrar a la seku me traumo, güeno, les deseo un feliz regreso a clase...¿feliz?, hem...bueno, un buen regreso a clases xD! ahora los Reviews...

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari****  
**

Jaja, no te culpo por ser mal pensada, además a mi me trauma una niña kon la palabra "kositas", la historia de las kositas es muy larga pero la resumire:

ty: nadie la kiere oir ¬¬ -------- kr: ¬¬ estupido --------ty: oki continua

Eske a mi se me cayó una pluma y le dije ke me la pasara pero enves de decirle, ke me pasara la pluma le dije me pasas mi "kosita" xD!, y de alli, se la paso diciendome de la kosita, aunke yo no me kedo atras jaja, bueno, chao y ke te vaya bien este regreso a clase

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

Pues lo ke esta escrito es lo ke vivo di a dia en mi seku, todos dicen kosas asi aveces y todos son re-mal pensados, pero güeno, asi es la vida xD!, bueno, he aki la continuacion

chaox, y suerte en la vuelta a clases

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

kr: je, bueno no hay mucho ke kontar hoy, la niña de las kositas se cambio adelante de mi y me traumo Y-Y, yo tan inocente ke soy

ty: ni tu te la crees

kr: hem...saben algo keridis lectores, depedire rapido el fic

ty: milagro!

kr: si, para matar a tyson, kien me apoya!!!!!!

-sale una bola de maniaticos con pistolas, hachas, palas, palos y una ¿res? O.oUu, bueno en fin

kr: tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (/kiara y la bola persiguen a tyson/)

m: komo kiara esta muy ocupada, yo despedire el fi, chao...

CHAOX


	9. Un Dia De Libertad

kr: hola a todos!!!!!!

ty: si, por desgracia

kr: perfecto, ya ke no te kiero soportar he aki el fic ¬¬...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"UN DIA DE LIBERTAD"**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, DESPUES DEL "ACCIDENTE DE LOS ALGIENS"...**

**BB: CHICOS, PARA SU SUERTE,TENDRAN UN DIA PARA LARGARSE DE AQUI**

**TYSON: POR QUE??**

**BB; POR QUE AYER, UNOS LADRONES DESTRUYERON LA SALA DE PRUEBA Y ALGUNOS VIDEOJUEGOS FUERON DESTROZADOS**

**KIARA. TALA, RAY Y TYSON: ñ.ñUu, QUE TERRIBLE**

**KIARA: SI, BUENO... VAMONOS**

**MAX: OIGAN, ME DUELE LA CABEZA, Y TENGO SUEÑO... ALGUIEN ME PUSO UN SOMNIFERO???**

**RAY: ñ-ñ, VAMONOS!!!!!!**

**LOS CHICOS CORREN, NO ,VUELAN HACIA LA PUERTA **

**BB: PERO...**

**TYSON: GENIAL, AQUI VA EL PERO**

**BB: ¬¬, TIENEN QUE LLEGAR ANTES DE LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE**

**TALA: ES MUY TEMPRANO **

**BB: LO SE ¬¬, Y QUE?...LARGENSE, DESPERDICIAN MI VALIOSO TIEMPO**

**KIARA: HUY SI, SOBRETODO LO DE VALIOSO U¬¬**

**BB: ¬¬ LARGO!!!**

**Y TODOS NUESTROS CHICOS RESTANTES, SE LARGAN HACIA A FUERA, Y CUANDO CRUZARON ALFIN LA PUERTA...LIBERTAD!!!**

**MAX: MIRA, SI EXISTE EL SOL**

**TALA: NO, SOL QUEMA...ME DERRITO...HA!!!**

**KIARA: ESTA LOCO?**

**KAI: Y APENAS TE DISTE CUENTA??**

**KIARA: HA SI, TIENES RAZON LO VI DESDE QUE LLEGO**

**RAY: OIGAN Y A DONDE VAMOS????**

**TYSON: QUIERO UN HELADO**

**KIARA: Y SI VAMOS POR UN HELADO Y LUEGO AL CINE??**

**MAX: SI, BUENA IDEA **

**TALA: SI, ALLI NO HAY SOL **

**KIARA: ESO TE PASA POR HACERTE UNA CIRUJIA CON CERA**

**TALA: NECESITO CUIDAR MI HERMOSA CARA ¬¬**

**LUEGO DE UNAS DISCUCIONES MAS, LLEGARON A UNA PLAZA, CON BANQUITAS, MUCHAS TIENDAS, UN CINE Y MAS ALLA... LA HELADERIA**

**KIARA: LLEGAMOS**

**TYSON: WI!!!!!!!, HELADO!!!!!!!!!**

**TALA: Y DICE QUE HAY UN HELADO GRATIS AL DIA, SI!!!!!!**

**TALA Y TYSON CORREN A LA HELADERIA, MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS HACIAN EL INTENTO DE SEGUIRLOS. LUEGO, TYSON ABRE LA PUERTA DE GOLPE**

**TYSON: QUEREMOS**

**TALA: UN**

**TYSON: HELADO**

**TYSON Y TALA: GRATIS!!!!**

**VENDEDOR1: O-OU**

**VENDEDOR2: Y DE QUE LO VAN A QUERER??**

**TALA: PISTACHE (/A LA MISMA VES QUE TYSON DICE:/) TYSON: NUEZ**

**TALA: o-o?...¬¬**

**TYSON: o-o?...¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**POCO TIEMPO DESPUES...LLEGAN LOS DEMAS**

**KIARA: Y ESTOS QUE??**

**RAY: AL PARECER TIENEN UNA DISCUCION**

**KIARA: VAYA RAY, ERES UN GENIO, SI NO ME LO DICES, NO LO NOTO**

**RAY: LO SABIA n-n**

**LOS CHICOS SE HACERCARON AL MOSTRADOR, Y PIDIERON SUS HELADOS**

**MAX: QUIERO UN HELADO DE... CHOCOLATE**

**RAY: YO UNO DE... TIENE DE RATONES??**

**VENDEDOR2: NO, PERO TENGO UNO CON GOMITAS EN FORMA DE GUSANO**

**RAY: ESTA BIEN, DEMELO**

**TODOS: o-oU**

**KIARA: YO QUIERO DE...CAFE**

**TYSON: (/SUSURRANDO/) NIÑA ADICTA AL CAFE ¬¬**

**KIARA: TE OI ¬¬**

**TYSON: ñ-ñ, DONDE ESTABA?...HA SI, LO QUEREMOS DE NUEZ**

**TALA: PISTACHE**

**KIARA: UNA PREGUNTA...POR QUE NO COMPRAN MEJOR POR SEPARADO??**

**TALA: NO TRAEMOS DINERO**

**KIARA: HA...QUE LASTIMA**

**TYSON: NOS COMPRAS UN HELADO??**

**KIARA: HEM...S-NOP**

**RAY: VAMOS A VER QUE PELICULAS HAY EN EL CINE**

**TYSON: VAYAN USTEDES, YO NO ME QUEDARE SIN HELADO**

**TALA: IGUAL YO**

**RAY: BUENO...**

**TYSON: NUEZ...**

**TALA: PISTACHE...**

**TYSON: NUEZ...**

**TALA: PISTACHE...**

**TYSON: NUEZ...**

**TALA: PISTACHE...**

**TYSON: NUEZ...**

**TALA: PISTACHE...**

**TYSON: NUEZ...**

**TALA: PISTACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIENTRAS, LOS DEMAS CHICOS LLEGAN AL CINE...**

**KIARA: MIRA, ESTA UNA DE VAMPIROS**

**RAY: VAMOS A VERLA**

**MAX: HE... YO, MEJOR VOY A...(/MIRA A TODOS LADOS Y VE UN LETRERO QUE DICE: PRUEBAS DE MANEJO GRATIS/) MEJOR IRE A MANEJAR, SI...ESO**

**KIARA: COMO QUIERAS MAX, KAI, TU SI LA QUIE...HE, Y KAI??**

**RAY: COMPRANDO LOS BOLETOS**

**KIARA: YO PENSE QUE NO VENDRIA**

**RAY: ES QUE A KAI LE FACINAN ESTAS PELICULAS**

**KIARA: HA**

**LUEGO DE QUE KAI, COMPRO LOS BOLETOS, Y QUE SE HABIAN DIRIJIDO A LA SALA CORRESPONDIENTE, SE SENTARON A LA MITAD DEL CINE, YA QUE ESTE ESTABA SOLO. RAY, SE SENTO PRIMERO, LUEGO KIARA Y AL FINAL KAI**

**KIARA: FUNCION PRIVADA...(/MIRO A TODOS LADOS/) **

**RAY: SI, QUE BUENO**

**KIARA: MIENTRAS EMPIEZA, ESCUCHARE MUSICA (/SACA SU MP3 Y ESCUCHA LA CANCION DE "WAKE ME UP INSIDE" DE EVANESCENSE Y LINKIN PARK/)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIENTRAS EN LA HELADERIA...**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**VENDEDOR1: -.-U**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**VENDEDOR2: -.-ZzZzZzZzZz...**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y CON MAX...**

**MAX: ORALE... AQUI DEVE SER**

**SEÑOR: HOLA NIÑO, QUIERES PROBAR NUESTRA PRUEBA DE MANEJO GRATIS??**

**MAX: HE... BUENO... SIP**

**SEÑOR: GENIAL...SUBE**

**MAX: BUENO**

**SEÑOR: BIEN CONDUCE POR LA PISTA**

**MAX: BUENO...**

**MAX, ENCIENDE EL AUTO Y COMIENZA A ARRANCAR, PERO PISA EL ACELERADOR A FONDO Y ESTE COMIENZA A ARRANCAR, DESTROZANDO TODO...CONOS DE SEGURIDAD, PERSONAS DE CARTON, CHOCANDO CON LAS TENDAS, Y HASTA ATROPEYO A UNA ABUELITA T-T, OBIAMENTE DE CARTON**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y EN EL CINE...**

**EN LA PELICULA APARECE LA ESCENA DE UN SEÑOR QUE LES SALEN UNOS COLMILLOS, MIRA A SU PRESA Y SE LOS ENTIERRA, CHUPANDO SU SANGRE**

**RAY: (/SACA SUS DIENTES/) (P/: MMMM... SANGRE)**

**KIARA: NI LO PIENSES RAY**

**RAY: T-T**

**KAI: TE CREES MUCHO POR QUE PUEDES LEER LOS PENSAMIENTOS ¿NO?**

**KIARA: Y COMO SUPISTE QUE YO LEI EL PENSAMIENTO DE RAY??**

**KAI: HA...YO...ESTE.. ñ-ñUu**

**APARECE EN ESCENA UN MUCHACHO QUE VA A SER ATACADA POR UNA VAMPIRA, EL MUCHACHO ESTA ACOSTADO EN UNA CAMA DORMIDO, LUEGO LA VAMPIRA LLEGA, Y LE ENTIERRA SUS COLMILLOS**

**KAI: (P/:QUE SEXY) **

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**KAI: LO VES... ERES BRUJA**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**KAI: ¿CELOSA?**

**KIARA: DE TI? ¬¬**

**KAI: ¬¬**

**KIARA: ¬¬**

**RAY; A CALLAR!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN LA PRUEBA DE MANEJO...**

**MAX: DIGAME COMO DETENGO ESTA COSAAAAAAA!**

**SEÑOR: NO SE, YO NO SE MANEJAR**

**MAX: Y COMO DA LECCIONES??**

**SEÑOR: NO LAS DOY, SOLO LOS SUBO PARA QUE LO HAGAN SOLOS**

**MAX: RAYOS!!!, ESAMOS PERDIDOS, NOOOOO!!!**

**EL AUTO VA CON DIRRECCION A UNA TIENDA COMERCIAL**

**MAX: VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!**

**EN ESO MAX COMIENZA A PICARLE A TODOS LOS BOTONES Y QUITA LAS LLAVES...LO QUE HACE QUE EL AUTO PARE**

**MAX: VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!!!!**

**SEÑOR: HE, CHICO**

**MAX: HE?, HA, SE DETUVO Y ESTOY VIVO...SI!!!**

**MAX SE VA DE ALLI, DEJANDO TODO DESTROZADO, LUEGO LLEGA LA POLICIA Y ARRESTA A EL SEÑOR, YA QUE ERA UN ESTAFADOR **

**(YO: WOW, TODO RIMÓ)**

**MAX: MEJOR ME SIENTO EN ESTA BANQUITA FRENTE AL CINE, ASI CUANDO SALGAN LOS VERE FACILMENTE**

**SEÑORQUEPASACASUALMENTEPORALLI: O-O´ (P/: NIÑO LOCO, HABLA SOLO...) (SE ALEJA LENTAMENTE DE ALLI)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN LA HELADERIA...**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACHE ¬¬**

**TYSON: NUEZ ¬¬**

**TALA: PISTACH...E**

**UNA NIÑA ENTRA Y SE DIRIJE AL VENDEDOR**

**NIÑA: HOLA, QUIERO EL HELADO GRATIS, CON UNA BOLA DE NUEZ Y UNA DE PISTACHE**

**VENDEDOR1: CLARO, ENSEGUIDA...TOMA**

**NIÑA: LALALALA (/SE VA/)**

**TALA: O-O**

**TYSON: O-O**

**TALA: PODRIAMOS HABERLO PEDIDIO DE DOS SABORES???**

**VENDEDOR2: SIPI n-n**

**TALA: ¬¬ ES TU CULPA, VAMONOS**

**TYSON: MI CULPA??, ES LA TUYA**

**TALA: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON Y TALA SE SIENTAN EN UNA BANQUITA DONDE YA ESTABA MAX A ESPERAR QUE LOS DEMAS SALIERAN**

**TALA: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TALA: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TALA: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TALA: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**TYSON: LA TUYA ¬¬**

**MAX: O-O HEM...MEJOR ME HAGO A UN LADITOP**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN EL CINE...**

**RAY: YA SE ACABO, FUE MUY LINDA**

**KIARA: Y HUBO MUCHA VIOLENCIA, ME ENCANTA**

**KAI: n-n, SOY UN VAMPIRO WI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RAY Y KIARA, SE ALEJAN LENTAMENTE DE KAI**

**LUEGO LOS CHICOS SALEN AL EXTERIOR Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS DEMAS**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**TALA: ¬¬**

**TYSON: ¬¬**

**KIARA: QUE PASA**

**TALA: EL HELADO...**

**TYSON: Y LUEGO ...**

**TALA: LA NIÑA...**

**TYSON:...Y...**

**KIARA: QUE PASO!!!??**

**MAX: TALA Y TYSON SE ENOJARON POR QUE NO CONSIGUIERON SU HELADO GRATIS, YA QUE NO SE DECIDIAN POR EL SABOR, LUEGO LLEGO UNA NIÑA Y PIDIO EL HELADO GRATIS DE DOS SABORES**

**TODOS: o-o**

**MAX: ME COSTO TIEMPO ENTENDERLES, PERO ASI FUE Ú-Ú**

**KIARA: BUENO...YA ES TIEMPO DE VOLVER**

**TODOS: NO!!!!!**

**RAY: NI MODO T-T**

**TODOS MUY TRISTES SE DIRIJIERON A LA CASA, Y CUANDO CRUZARON LA PUERTA...PRISION!!!**

**BB: COMO LES FUE????**

**TODOS: ¬¬ NO PREGUNTES**

**LUEGO DE TAN LINDO RECIBIMIENTO LOS CHICOS SE VAN A SUS CAMAS A DORMIR **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: bueno perdon por la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo (creo ke no fue buena idea hacer 5 fics, y muchos fanarts al mismo tiempo T-------T, )

espero ke les aya gustado mucho el fic, inverti mi clase de matematicas en esto asi ke ojala lo hayan disfrutado bye

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari**

Hi, kaily, espero ke aun conserves tu internet, y gracias por leer mi fic y si son unos tramposos y creo ke tala es adicto por culpa de tyson ú-ú

ty: ¬¬

bueno, adios...no...hasta pronto

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**edi **

Vaya, ke no me kerias ofender ¬¬, mira en primer lugar: la comedia, te hace reir ¿ok? (o eso creo yo o.O) y las estupideses acen reir, en segundo: yo en mi profile dije ke odiaba la ortografia ¿ok? (aunke sea necesaria para un fic) en tercero: presentame a tus amigos, para saber lo que hase gracia y lo ke no ¬¬, en cuarto: los fics, son historias inventadas, y puede incluir lo ke a uno le plazca (si no, no existiria el yaoi, unke a mi no me guste mucho, respeto a sus autores úú) en quinto: no, no eres un estorbo ya ke para eso estas, para leer y criticar (review critica) en sexto: no te copies mi frase ¬¬

y por ultimo, me has dicho de todo, insultos, me ofendes y me has criticado, eso te lo paso, pero...¿como rayos voi a mejorar si no me dices ke fue lo ke no te gusto o.O? es diferente ke te digan "tu fic no me gusto, por ke aparece esto y mejor pon algo como esto" a ke te dijan "tu fic, es estupido y no sirve" ves la diferencia? úú

no te voi a guardar rencor alguno, ya ke para esto estan ustedes los lectores, para aydarnos a mejorar a todos los escritores. bueno con est ome despido y espero ke ahora si realmente me ayudes a mejorar con tus reviews

CHAOX (y no te copies mi frase, te estare vijilando ¬¬)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

hola amiga!!, ya se eso del miau x-x, es ke komo dije, adoro los gatos!! y pues fue buena excusa el miau xD!, y sip, tala es un loco (en mi fic ...tala: ¬¬) y efectivamente...Maten al gordo!!!!!!!!!! xD!!!,

CHAOX nos leemos

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

kr: como no se ke mas poner solo diré

Chaox (y perdon por la tardanza, jeje n-nUu)**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. Secretos

**"SECRETOS"**

**BB: MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS NIÑOS n-n (YO:/ AMANECIO DE BUEN HUMOR o-o) VENGAN AQUI CACHORRITOS -silbando- VENGAN AQUI...**

**TY: PSS NIQUE JUERAMOS PERROS O-o**

**BB: PERO AUN ASI VINISTE **

**TY: AUCH!! ES CIERTO -miro alrededor y vio ke era el uniko-**

**-Poco a poco los demas llegaron a las sala- **

**KIARA: PA QUE RAIOZ NOS QUIERE?... NOS LLAMO MUY TEMPRANO HOY...**

**BB: TEMPRANO!!!???...PERO SI SON LAS 12:30 o-oUu**

**KIARA: -.- ZZzZzZ... -tirada en el piso-**

**TY: -va por un vaso de agua y se lo hecha a kiara-**

**KIARA: MIAOGO!!! AYUDA!!...HEMM -mira a todos lados- HEM...ESTOY BIEN ñ-ñuU **

**TALA: PERO DE LA MENTE NO -susurro- O-O**

**KIARA: ¬¬ Y PARA QUE NOS LLAMO?**

**BB: -hablando como tatiana- ES QUE HOY AREMOS ALGO SUPERESPAPIRIPASTICO n-n **

**TODOS: O-OUu **

**BB: VAN A ...NOMINAR EN GRUPO Y TENDRAN QUE PONERSE DE ACUERDO LOS TRES!!!**

**MAX: YUJU!! QUE DIVERTIDO!!! ESO ES MUY SUPERPAPOPLASTICO**

**KAI: SABES QUE RAIOZ SIGNIFICA ESO?**

**MAX: PSS, ES LO QUE DIJO BB, ADEMAS SE OYE BONITO -se encogio de hombros-**

**TODOS: -caida estilo anime- X-x**

**BB: BIEN AMIGUITOPS PASEN AL CONFESIONARIOPS...KIARAPS, KAIPS Y PANZOPS...HEM DIGO TYSONPS...**

**-llegan al confesionario asustados-**

**TODOS: o-o**

**BB: BIEN...DENME SUS PUNTOS...AHORA!!**

**TY: PSS UN PUNTO PARAA...-kai le tapa la boca-**

**KAI: 10 PUNTOS A TYSON...**

**KIARA: NO QUE 50...**

**KAI: 1000 ¬¬**

**KIARA: 23432 ¬¬**

**KAI: 100000 Y ES MI ULTIMA OFERTA ¬¬**

**KIARA: OKI n-n**

**BB: HEM...NO EXISTEN LOS 100000 PUNT -kiara le enseña un osito de peluche y un cuchillo- Y PARA QUE ES ESO?**

**KIARA: USA TU...NO, USA "MI" IMAGINACION...**

**BB: NO!! SEÑOR TEDDY TwT...MUY BIEN 100000 PUNTOS A TYSON**

**KAI: HA Y 100 PUNTOS A MAX**

**BB: ES TODO?**

**KAI Y KIARA: SI**

**BB: PUEDEN SALIR PERO NO LE AGAN NADA AL SEÑOR TEDDY**

**KIARA: DESCUIDA...TEDDY ESTARA MUY SEGURO AQUI CON MIGO**

**BB: TwT TALA, MAX Y RAY PASEN AL MALDIT...DIGO AL BENDITO CONFESIONARIO -llorando TwT-**

**TALA: Y ESTE POR QUE LLORA?**

**RAY: A DE HABER SIDO PORQUE KIARA SECUESTRO A SU TEDDY u-u**

**TALA: OK...(PENSANDO/: BB MARICON o-ó) **

**BB:¬¬ SUS NOMINACIONES AHORA!!!!**

**TALA: 10 PUNTOS A TODOS MENOS YO **

**BB, RAY Y MAX: ¬¬**

**TALA: -les enseña un cuchillo-**

**BB, RAY Y MAX: O-O HEM, CONTINUA...**

**BB: OK...**

**RAY: -saliendo- YO NO NOMINE TwT **

**TALA: ¬¬ **

**RAY: OK AMONOS AJUERA... **

**BB: OK YA TODOS NOMINARON**

**TY, MAX Y RAY: MENTIRA ¬¬**

**TALA, KAI Y KIARA: ¬¬ -kai saka un encendedor prendido, kiara le enseña a teddy y tala un cuchillo-**

**KIARA: BB...RECUERDA...IMAGINACION -hace un arcoiris con sus manos al puro estilo de bob esponja-**

**BB: TEDDY!!! TwT OK DECIA... YA TODOS NOMINARON... -mira a max, ray y tyson- VERDAD? ¬¬**

**MAX, TYSON Y RAY: SIP, ENTENDIDO n-ñ**

**BB: -hablando fresa- OSEA, ADEMAS TAMBIEN HAREMOS OTRA COSA SUPER-SUPER DIVER**

**TODOS: o-ouU**

**KIARA: HEM BB POR QUE HABLAS ASI? **

**BB: -voz normal- PSS NO SE, ASI LO DICE EL LIBRETO -mira una libreta donde aparece el dialogo de el entre tachones y borrones- ESPEREN, PARECE QUE ALGUIEN LO ALTERO o-ó **

**KAI Y TALA: -silbando- n-ñ**

**KIARA: KAI, TALA, USTEDES HISIERON ESO?**

**KAI Y TALA: -bien despistados y con cara de angelitos- NOSOTROS?? n-n (YO/: AWWWW QUE TIERNOS n-n)**

**KIARA: ¬¬ SI O NO**

**KAI Y TALA: PSS SI...NO NOS MATES TwT -se arrodillan-**

**KIARA: LOS FELICITO!!! n-n HISIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO, TENGAN UN POXOLATITO (YO/: DE DONDE RAIOZ SACO EL CHOKOLATE? o-ó IO KERIA UNO TwT)**

**MAX: Y QUE ES ESA COSA SUPER DIVER-DIVER QUE HAREMOS? **

**RAY: MAX DEJA DE HABLAR ASI QUE ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO TwT**

**MAX: -hablando fresa- OSEA WEY...APOCO TE ASUSTO MI HERMOSA FORMA DE HABLAR...OSEA?**

**RAY: TwT**

**MAX: -con voz normal- OK OK NO LLORES o-o**

**BB: -hablando como niña fresa (otra vez -.-)- LO QUE AREMOS SERA UN SUPER-DIVER PIJAMADA, CONTAREMOS ULTRA-SUPER-SECRETOS Y JUGAREMOS Y... -todos miraron a bb con cara de O-OUu) OSEA ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO CANAL? POR QUE LAS CARAS?**

**KIARA: HEM BB YA PUEDES HABLAR NORMAL KAI Y TALA CONFESARON QUE HABIAN ALTERADO TU LIBRETO o-o**

**BB: GRACIAS POR EL DATO AMIGUIS n-n**

**KAI: CHISMOSA ¬¬**

**KIARA: ¬¬ TU CALLATE...HEM BB POR QUE SIGUES HABLANDO ASI o-o**

**BB: OSEA ES QUE AQUI MI BROTHER ME DIJO QUE SI SEGUIA HABLANDO ASI, SUBIRIA EL SUPER-RAITING Y ME PAGARIAN UN SUPER-SUELDO**

**KIARA: HEM...n-ñ EN REALIDAD ESO LO ESCRIBI YO **

**BB: ¬¬ -voz normal- TRAIDORES!!...**

**TY: PERO AUN ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ESA ACTIVIDAD SUPER-DIVER QUE NOS DIJISTE**

**BB: CONTARAN SUS SECRETOS AL AIRE LIBRE **

**RAY: Y ESO QUE TIENE DE DIVERTIDO?**

**TALA: SI TODOS NOS VAMOS A SENTIR HUMILLADOS**

**BB: ES QUE NO ES DIVERSION PARA USTEDES ZOPENCOS...ES DIVERSION PARA MI -cara de sicopata-**

**TODOS: O-OUu**

**BB: AHORA PASEN A LA SALA ESCUINCLES ¬¬ (YO/: WOW QUE CAMBIAZO DE BB o-o)**

**-llegan a la sala-**

**BB: AHORA SI...SUELTEN LA SOPA...EMPECEMOS CON MAX **

**MAX: WENO n-n MI SECRETO ES:...QUE EN REALIDAN NO ME GUSTA BARNEY, PERO LOS ALIENIGENAS VINIERON UNA VEZ POR MI Y ME OBLIGARON A ADORAR A BARNEY CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD**

**TY: ESTE ESTA MAS LOCO QUE UNA CABRA o-o**

**MAX: HA TAMBIEN...ME GUSTAN LAS GOMITAS DE OSITOS EN ESPECIAL LAS ROJAS, ODIO A MICKAEL JACKSON UNA VEZ ME INVITO A SU RANCHO Y LO DEMAS NO LO CUENTO POR POCO Y ME OBLIGA A SER SU ESCLAVO PERO ESCAPE, ME GUSTA MOVER A LOS ANIMALES MUERTOS CON UN PALITO POR QUE ES DIVERTIDO, ADORO EL CHOCOLATE. AMO EL AZUCAR, LOS TELETTUBIES ME DAN MIEDO, ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS PERO NO LOS CHIHUAHUEÑOS POR QUE PARECEN RATAS Y ME DAN ASCO...**

**(1 HORA DESPUES...)**

**TODOS: zZzZzZZ...-acostados en el piso-**

**MAX: ...EL SEÑOR DE LA CAJA DE LA AVENA DA MIEDO, ME GUSTA RODAR POR EL PASTO, ME GUSTA EL AZUCAR, YO CREO QUE TYSON ES MI HERMANITO PERDIDO, CREO QUE KAI ES UN LIMON, QUE KIARA ES UNA NIÑA LOCA Y TRAUMADA ADICTA AL CAFE, RAY ES UN ESLAVON PERDIDO DE LOS GATOS,QUE TALA ES UNA CHICA VESTIDA DE CHICO, QUE A HILARY LE GUSTA TYSON , QUE KENNY ES UN ADICTO A LA INTERNET...POR ULTIMO, ME GUSTA EL AZUCAR n-n**

**BB: -bostezando- TERMINASTE?**

**MAX: SIPI n-n**

**BB: MUY BIEN PASEMOS CON TYSON**

**TY: MI SECRETO MAS SECRETO ES QUE...DUERMO CON EL SEÑOR CARA DE PAPA**

**TODOS: o-oUu**

**TY: SI MIREN -saca de su bolsa un muñeco "señor cara de papa" medio mordido y ensalivado-**

**KIARA: PERO ESTA MORDIDO o-o**

**TY: SIP, ES QUE POR LAS NOCHES ME DA HAMBRE o-o**

**BB: OK OK PASEMOS CON RAY!!**

**RAY: zZzZZz:... -kiara le da un zape- HA!!!!! LOS RATONES DOMINAN EL UNIVERSO SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA HA!!!!!!!!**

**BB: HEM...¬¬**

**RAY: O-O HEM A SI ESTO NO ES RATONLANDIA...**

**TODOS: O-OUu**

**RAY: HA SI OLVIDENLO, Y QUIEN SIGUE?**

**TODOS: TU!!!!!!!! -lo señalan-**

**RAY: O-O OK OK NO SE ME ESPONJEN.MI SECRETO ES...QUE ODIO A MARAHA (YO/: LA MENSA DE PELO ROSA, ES QUE NO RECUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE o-o)**

**----------------------------------**

**EN UNA CASA, LEJOS DE ALLI... **

**-todos los equipos se reunieron para ver bigblader-**

**LEE: PAGAME...A RAY LE CAE MAL MARAHA (YO/: O COMO SE ESCRIBA o-o)**

**OZUMA: RAIOZ!! ESE RAY ME LAS PAGARA POR HACERME PERDER EL DINERO DEL MANDADO DE MI MAMI TwT -pagandole conun billete de $500 a lee-**

**MARAHA: TwT**

**-------------------------------------**

**BB: KIARA TU TURNO...**

**KIARA: (PENSANDO/: DEVO INVENTAR ALGO BUENO...NO PUEDO REVELAR MI SECRETO) HA SI! MI SECRETO ES QUE...BUENO...YO...YO...HEM...YO UNA VEZ...HEM...UNA VEZ PERDI UNA BEYBATALLA ò-O**

**TODOS: -abrridos- QUE INTERESANTE PASEMOS CON...¡¡¡¡¡KAI!!!!**

**KAI: AHORA LA TRAEN CON MIGO O-O**

**TODOS: SI!! -caras de sicopatas y con ojos de hipnotiztas- CUENTANOS TU SECRETO**

**KAI: O-O HEM BUENO,YO DUERMO CON UN GATITO DE PELUCHE, NADA FUERA DE LO COMUN u-u**

**TY: MENOS MAL QUE ES DE PELUCHE SINO PENSARIAMOS QUE HABLABAS DE RAY o-O**

**TODOS: -se tiran al piso y se ponen morados de la risa- **

**KAI: ¬¬**

**TODOS: -rapidamente vuelven a la normalidad- O-O OK TALA SIGUES**

**TALA: O-O HEM IO... HEM IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,...**

**(1 HORA DESPPUES...)**

**TODOS: ZzZzZz:...**

**TALA: IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,IO, IO, IO,...**

**BB: HEM, ASI DEJALO -.-uU**

**TALA: OKI n-n**

**TY: ALCABO QUE TODOS YA SABEMOS TU SECRETO .-.**

**TALA: ENSERIO o-o**

**TY: SIP, SABEMOS QUE ERES UN SICOPATA ASESINO QUE SE CREE SEXY o-o**

**TALA: HAAAA...ESO n-ñ PUES SI (PENSANDO/: MENOS MAL QUE NO SABEN EL SECRETO VERDADERO o-o)**

**BB: -hablando como topo gigio- SABEN COMO IA ME ESTA DANDO SUEÑITO PROPONGO QUE TODOS NOS DEMOS UN BAÑITO Y NOS DEMOS EL BESITO DE LA BUENAS NOCHES, Y VAYAMOS A LA CAMITA, A LA CAMITAAAAAAAA**

**TODOS: O-O -por miedo van corriendo a sus cuartos y le ponen seguro y se tapan con todas las cobijas y se mueren asfixiados...(nah mentira solo se quedan dormidos xDD)-**


	11. Otra Prueba mas TwT

kr: we!!!! Al fin!!! Volvi!!! A X cierto me cambie el nik ia no soi "kiara hiwatari portrait" era un nombre muy largo y me cambie X "kiara hikari" pero sigo siendo io!! -

ty: sehh X desgracia o-o

kr: ¬¬ weno de iwal manera aki va el fic…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**OTRA PRUEBA MAS"**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE……**

BB: -se prente la tv y aparece bb- ARRIBA!!!!

TYSON: NAHH 5 HORAS MAS z-z –tapandose la cara con una almohada-

BB: -ASE KE SE PRENDAN TODOS LOS APARATOS- ¬¬  


**TODOS: O.O!! –****se levantan-  
**

**BB: AHORA KE TENGO SU ATENCIÓN, KIERO INFORMARLES ALGO …..**

**KIARA: LUEGO PODEMOS DORMIR OTRA VEZ? ****o-z  
**

**BB: NO ¬¬ ….BIEN COMO LES DECIA, LA PRUEBA DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS HA SIDO CANCELADA ****u-ú**

KIARA: NO!! POR KE? TwT

**BB: POR KULPA DE LOS LADRONES K****E DETRUYERON LOS VIDEOJUEGOS o-ó …GRACIAS A ELLOS NO PUDIMOS AYAR UN RESPUESTO ASI KE TENDRAN OTRA  
**

**TALA: -.- YA DEJENOS DESCANSAR ¿NO?  
**

**BB: ¬¬ NO!!**

**MAX: TONCES KIEN GANO? ****o-o **

BB: PZZ EL KE LE HAYA AVANZADO MAS KE LOS DEMAS Y ESE ES……..TALA!!

TALA: YO owo ….WE!!! nn  


**BB: ADEMAS TENGO LOS RESULTADOS DE LA EXPULSACION**

**MAX: I KIEN SE VA? ****o-o**

**BB: EL EXPULSADO ES…….CHACHACHACHAN….EL EXPULSADO ES……MAX!!**

**MAX: O.O NUU! T****wT POKE IO?**

**RAY: SI POR KE?**

**BB: POR KE YO! …PERDON, POR KE EL AMABLE PUBLICO ASI LO KISO **

**TYSON: NO ES CIERTO **

**KIARA: SI, PORKE TODOS SABEN KE MAX ES MAS POPULAR KE TALA**

**TALA: ¬¬ OIE!!**

**KAI: LA LOCA TIENE RAZON o-o**

**TALA: KAI….ME TRAICIONAS..CREI KE ERAMOZ AMIGOS TwT IO TE LO ENTREGE TODO Y ASI ME PAGAS?**

**KAI: OH PORFAVOR, A LOS 6 AÑOS ME DISTE LA MITAD DE UN CHICLE Y YA TE CONSIDERAS MI AMIGO? o-ó**

**TALA: TwT SII..**

**KAI: PUES CREISTE MAL u-ú**

**BB: OK, OK ENTONCES TALA…..TU EREZ EL RIVAL MAS DEVIL…ADIOZ!**

**TALA: PERO, PERO…**

**BB: ADIOZ!!!**

**TALA: PERO NO ME PUEDO IR TwT**

**KIARA: POR KE? o-o**

**TALA. NO SE ONDE TA LA SALIDA ñ-n**

**KAI: POR ALLI!! o-ó -SEÑALA DETRÁS DE TALA-**

**TALA: HA! CIERTO GRACIAS KAICITO ****nn **

**TODOS O.OUU**

**-****tala se va caminando muy feliz a la salida- **

**KIARA: OIGA! NO SE SUPONE KE LA GENTE DEBE DECIDIR ¬¬**

**BB: SIP PERO IA ME ABURRI DE USTEDES ASI KE IO DECIDO COMO Y A KIENES ELIMINAR ****o-ó**

**KIARA: OK**** nn –PREPARANDO SOBORNO- **

**TODOS: ¬¬**

**KIARA: ****ñ-n KE? –GUARDA DINERO-**

**BB: WENO AHORA SI LES DIRE LA PRUEBA….Y ES….AYUDARSE MUTUAMENTE!!**

**KAI: JÁ! YO AYUDAR A ALGUIEN!? PRIMERO KE ME PARTA UN RAYO ****u-ú**

**RAYO: ****-desde el cielo- ALGUIEN ME INVOCO o-o?**

**TODOS: O.O**

**KAI: Y VIVIR! O.O –LE CAE EL RAYO ENCIMA- ****x-x**

**KIARA: -TOMA UNA FOTO- ****o-o**

**BB: WENO IO LES DIRE A KIEN Y KOMO VAN A AYUDAR….OHH HERE GO!...**

**RAY, HARAS UN PASTEL SIN AZUCAR JUNTO CON MAX **

**KAI, HARAS KE TYSON BAJE 10 KILOS **

**KIARA, TU Y DORA IRAN A UNA ESTACION DE RADIOA DAR CONSEJOS **

**TYSON, TU HARAS KE KAI SEA FELIZ, O POR LO MENOS KE SE RIA **

**MAX, Y TU ARAS KE RAY NO LE TEMA A LOS PERROS **

**TYSON: KE CHISTE, MEJOR PONGANME A MI A ASER EL PASTEL ¬¬ .MI PRUEBA ES MUY DIFICIL TwT…HACER FELIZ A KAI! …..DIOS MIO NO!!! APIADATE DE MI!! –recibe un zape de kiara- GRACIAS, LO NECESITABA X-X**

**KIARA: DE NADA o-o , PERO VAMOS, NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO **

**KAI Y TYSON: HABLA POR TI MISMA ¬¬**

**RAY: PUES SE VE SENCILLO ASER UNPASTEL**

**MAX: SEHHH CON MUUUUCHA ZAUCAR **

**RAY: HABLE MUY PRONTO x-x**

**KAI: Y COMO PRETENDE KE ESA COSA –señalaa tyson- BAJE 10 KILOS?**

**BB: ES TU PROBLEMA…HA Y OLVIDE DECIRLES… EL KE NO LOGRE SU PROPOSITO….SERA….EXPULSADO!!**

**TODOS: O.O **

**BB: Y PREPARENCE POR KE MAÑANA EMPIEZAN…..-musikita de terror-**

**-sale un señor con un cartel pegado ke dice…"esta historia continuara"- XD**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Weno primeramente….-se arrodilla- perdonenme por tardarme muuucho TwT es ke mi imaginación se hayaba bajo mi cama y no fue facil sacarla por ke chuky la estaba vigilando, pero alfin ise ke chuky se juera y pude regresarla….-se levanta, toma agua y se vuelve a arrodillar- y perdonenme por el capi corto pero es ke decidi dar solo una indroduccion corta para la verdadera prueba y ya la tengo escrita solo es cuestion de pasarla a la compu.. aproposito creo ke ia no contestare reviews aki por ke me tardaria mucho, pero si Keren ke los contesten me dicen….(osea k nadie me va a decir nada TwT…xD)

Ty: excacto nadie soporta ya tus fics

Kr: no digas eso TwT –le da un zape- weno es todo y porfavor no me olviden TwT …

ChaoX


End file.
